Minato no Keikaku
by Irasue Zira
Summary: 12 años han pasado desde que el Kyubi ataco Konoha. Naruto Namikaze esta listo para lo que sea aun cuando la gente le odie siendo hijo de Yondaime,quien diria que cambios causaria la decisión de Minato
1. Chapter 1

Hola y gracias por entrar a esta historia, sin lo hiciste te agradeezco de corazon esperando que te guste, se me ha ocurrido mientras veia Kakashi Gaiden (no tiene nada que ver con Kakashi, pero si con Minato), no espero el millon de reviews pero aun asi confio en que sera de total agrado.

Nota: No es necesario leer el epilogo para comprender la historia...

P.D: Si te agrado esta historia, visita "Por tu voz lo daria todo..."

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Por: Irazue Kira...**

* * *

><p><strong>I. PROLOGO...<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Quien pudo creerse el para hacer lo que hizo? ¿Es decir, de verdad era lo correcto? Pero lo hizo por ella, solo por ella y para ella, por que bañada en sangre y sudor ella lo pidió, por que con su pequeño hijo en manos ella lo suplico como si fuese su ultimo aliento débil y susurrante, con lagrimas en los ojos despidiendose de su pequeño y diciéndole muchas recomendaciones que quizás el nunca recordaría. Minato sintió un nudo en el estomago al igual que su corazón se fragmentaba terriblemente en el proceso, ¿quien era el? Que vil y cruel podia simplemente dejar morir a su esposa por que ella así lo había querido, era verdad que ambos habían luchado y era verdad que era su esposo, Yondaime Hokague pero pudo enviar a la mierda todo eso e irse con ella, irse muy lejos para no volver nunca mas y ser ambos felices por siempre en un mundo mas haya si es que este existía ( ¿Y naruto?).<p>

Ese pensamiento, había sido ese pensamiento el que le ayudo a tomar la decisión, apesar de haber planeado las cosas de forma muy diferente en un inicio no vacilo pensando en su hijo y la petición que le hizo su esposa, el era sangre de su sangre y carne de su carne, quien lamentablemente debía cargar con el Jinchuriki Kyubi y seguramente vivir una infancia diferente a la de muchos niños pero el sabia que Naruto podría hacerlo, por que el era seria como el chico de la novela de su sensei, de eso no tenia duda, pero su vida no seria fácil aun cuando el fuese Hokague por que Minato no podría estar día y noche detras de su pequeño, y temía. Temía no ser buen padre, temía no poder hacerlo solo y temía no poder cuidar a Naruto con sus obligaciones de Hokague, por un loco instante penso en dejar su puesto, pero ¿Y Konoha? Minato no podía darle la espalda a su aldea, los shinobis contaban con el, simplemente iba en contra de sus principios pero tampoco podía simplemente dejar a su pequeño solo, y dejarlo al cuidado de una mujer que lo le ofrecería el mismo que el amor de Kushina, nada seria lo mismo que el amor de Kushina y por eso maldecía lo que había pasado, el tenia muchos problemas, no podía abandonar Konoha pero era impensable dejar a su pequeño y la oficina del Hokague no era lugar para cuidar a un niño...

Konoha acaba de pasar tiempos de guerra, tiempos de sufrimiento y destrucciones con perdidas horribles, pero con el tiempo la aldea lograría recuperarse eficazmente, durante ese lapso el necesitaba ayudar a la aldea mas que nunca, pero no podía dejar a Naruto solo, necesitaba tanto de Kushina que creia arruinar ambas cosas si no tenia aunque fuese un poco de ayuda, suspiro aun sudado y cansado sentadose en el despacho del Hokague con su pequeño hijo en brazos, Naruto se encontraba ya mas tranquilo después del enorme llanto que se llevo cuando le aplico el sello, se sentía mal por eso pero al final seria lo mejor, por que Naruto le sucedería como Hokague, eso no lo ponía en duda.

Suspiro recostándolo con una ligera torpeza sobre el escritorio como si temiese dañarlo y que comenzase a llorar, definitivamente no quería dejar a Naruto en su infancia o alguna otra etapa de su vida pero las cosas se tornaban difíciles y necesitaba pensar en una solución, el pequeño Naruto casi identico a el dormitaba profundamente en el escritorio y el se exprimía la cabeza por buscar una salida e ese problema, esta no tardo mucho en llegar, de nada mas y nada menos que su antecesor, Sandaime Hokague, por respeto, Minato se levanto ante su presencia, Sarutobi se limito a levantar una mano para que dejara los formalismos y hablar con voz suave, en cierto punto lastimosa.

-Hoy Konoha ha perdido a una gran Kunoichi y una excelente mujer, lo lamento mucho Minato...- Si, esas palabras dolían mas de lo que aliviaban pero cumplían un solo propósito, hacerle a entender a Minato la cruda verdad y aceptar la realidad para poco a poco acostumbrarse a ella mas rápidamente, asintió con un gesto serio viendo al Hokague, con una mirada que no se veia usualmente en sus ojos, una mirada sin brillo.

-Gracias Sandaime sama...- Hubo un repentino silencio que fue solo interrumpido por un suspirito de su niño, Minato le vio con preocupación solo por un minuto antes de volver a Sarutobi cuando este le hablo en voz baja pero perfectamente audible.

-Si, estaba pensando quien cuidaría del niño, como Hokague tus obligaciones extralimitan tu tiempo para cuidarlo y...- Era cierto, era lo que le estaba quemando la cabeza, no podía dejar solo a Naruto, no se lo permitiría después de la promesa que le había echo a Kushina, Minato estuvo apunto de hablar pero Sarutobi le detuvo con un tono suave, neutro, audible pero bien indulgente en el fondo- en mi opinión creo que Yondaime Hokague podría relevarse de su titulo por un tiempo, al menos hasta que su hijo pueda valerse con ayuda de un tutor...- Minato le vio sorprendido, en pocas palabras Sarutobi le estaba relevando de sus acciones como Hokague, y apesar de ser un buen gesto la otra mitad de su corazón decía que no solo podía entregarse a su familia, se levanto negando.

-No, escuche, yo no puedo hacerle esto a Konoha, encontrare una solución pero no le dare la espalda a la aldea...- Sarutobi volvió a interrumpir a su sucesor, si, el sabia lo que estaba sufriendo Minato, pero por el bien de ese chico y el de la misma aldea el cuarto Hokague debía relevarse de sus funciones en la medida de lo posible, sonrio un poco mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

-Tranquilo, el Sandaime puede hacerse cargo de la aldea por cuatro años y tu entrarías en servicio activo nuevamente, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haber salvado la aldea y la vida de todos nosotros, naturalmente tu hijo y tu serán considerados héroes, es lo menos que podría hacer la aldea...- Yondaime dudo pero en pocas palabras tenia la solución a su problemática, y aun así sintió que todo seria muy difícil y que aun con todo ese tiempo no seria un buen padre para Naruto, pero debía intentarlo, e iba a intentarlo, no solo por que le nacía hacerlo si no por que respetaría la voluntad de Kushina y lucharía por sus deseos, por los deseos de ambos y por los deseos de Naruto, por que esa noche había tomando una decisión y no importaba que, seguiría a delante siempre sin mirar atras...

[+]

Se que es ridiculamente corto pero es un pequeño epilogo, siendo honesta no tengo palabras para expresarlo mas corto o largo asi que sera mejor asi, espero les agrade.


	2. Naruto Namikaze

Hola, apesar de no haber recibido muchos reviews continuare con este intento de historia esperando que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto...

**P.D: Si te gusto esta historia visita "Por tu voz lo daria todo..."**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p><strong>II. Naruto Namikaze...<strong>

* * *

><p>El constante jadeo y su entrecortada respiración no hacían que se salvase de una que otra carcajada llena de regocijo mientras veía a esos idiotas de élite, los conocidisimos Jounnin completamente exhaustos sin poder seguirle el paso. Estaban a mediados del verano y era obvio que el calor influenciaba en su cansancio pero también lo hacia que estaban fuera de forma y que el era un foco de energía andante, Naruto volteo sobre su hombro una vez mas al ver como le seguían a una distancia considerablemente peligrosa por lo cual aumento el paso solo un poco sintiendose repentinamente mas cansado, bueno...era verdad, apesar de contar con su bateria autorecargable Naruto no era infinita energía y notaba las consecuencias, era hora de conseguir un escondite temporal antes de ir a sus clases de la academia, así pasaría desapercibido sin ser pillado.<p>

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas por una de las calles en dirección a los bosques y justo antes de llegar a la entrada de estos derrapo a su izquierda metiéndose en un callejón sin salida del ultimo edificio que lo mantendría bien oculto y para apenas espacio de una persona de ancho, se sentó en el suelo con el pecho subiendo en respiraciones entrecortadas y el sudor bajando por su rostro, sonrió con cierta malicia escondida, si tan solo esos tipos supiesen lo fácil que era perderlos, lo sencillo que era burlar unos cuantos guardias para llegar al monumento Hokague y lo fácil que era cansarlos y hacerles enfadar...

-¡Alli estas!- Su pulso cardíaco se acelero precipitadamente adjunto a un sobresalto mientras veia a Umino Iruka acercándose con expresión fastidiada hacia el e irremediablemente le alcanzaba antes de si quiera darle la oportunidad de correr, Naruto soltó un amargo quejido cuando Iruka sensei quien ademas había sido su tutor desde hacia mucho tiempo le tomaba del brazo riñiendole con fuerza- ¿Crees que es gracioso lo que haces? A tu padre no le gustara saber que tu...-

-Da igual no le importara, siempre finge que lo hace pero nunca le importa en realidad...- Iriuka le vio con indignación por el rabillo del hombro al notar que hablaba con desinterés, no podía creer que estuviese tan confiado de eso, pero por algo debía decirlo (ademas por algo no ha parado con sus jugarretas en todos estos años...) suspiro sintiéndose repentinamente cansado mientras jalaba a Naruto hacia la oficina de Lord Yondaime Hokague. Umino Iriuka siempre había sido alguien solitario, desde la muerte de sus padres había adquirido la manía de estar solo o no salir demasiado, amenudo algunos compañeros le decían que se consiguiese una mujer de una puñetera vez a lo cual el respondía con una risotada la mayoría de las veces, cuando Naruto tenia tan solo cinco años fue presentado formalmente por Lord Hokague hacia el, Iruka debía admitir con cierta vergüenza que desconocia mucho del pequeño hijo del Hokague excepto por los constantes rumores que rondaban en boca de los aldeanos, casi todos ellos ofensivos hacia el pequeño "zorro", otros no, de entre todos en ese momento Iruka solo pudo rescatar la veracidad de quienes decían que era idéntico a su padre.

Iruka no le odio especialmente, apesar de que Naruto no le había aceptado fácilmente al principio y que contenía en su interior al asesino de sus padres. El chico se negaba a hablar mucho el, con otros chicos de su edad solía ser mucho mas abierto y carismático pero con el parecía una lapa, Iruka en ese momento intuyo que Naruto no confiaba mucho en aquellos que siempre murmuraban cosas desagradables de el, el lo sabia por que estaba a su cuidado y le acompañaba constantemente, con el tiempo le fue cogiendo cierto cariño como a un hermano menor aunque el era hijo unico, obviamente esto generaba que le molestara lo que los demás dijensen de Naruto, aveces Iruka se sorprendía de lo hipócritas que podían ser los aldeanos cuando Yondaime sama estaba cerca y de lo fuerte que siempre fue el niño aguantando sus estúpidos comentarios inclusive con una sonrisa radiante sin mostrarse deprimido en ningún momento, negó nuevamente, aun con todo eso reglas eran reglas y el seguiría el protocolo. Se fueron acercando a la torre Hokague, el con cansancio y Naruto con irritación como si tuviese mejores cosas que hacer que estar siendo jalado del brazo antes de el examen final de academia.

Cuando estuvieron ante la puerta de la habitación el castaño tomo aire y apretó solo un poco mas el brazo de Naruto hablándole con voz ligeramente amenazante.

-Recuerda que tienes que comportarte...- Por un momento pensó que el rubio le contestaría que no le importaba seguir el protocolo de respeto con su padre, o que le daba igual pero luego de un largo silencio Naruto asintió sin ton ni son, un poco aliviado Iruka soltó su brazo y abrió la puerta haciendo una amplia reverencia esperando que Naruto hubiese echo lo mismo, después de eso hablo con voz educada- Lord Hokague, lamento informarle que...-

-¡Papá, papá! ¡Hoy estuve haciendo ejercicio desde temprano y desayune esos panqueques que dejaste en el...!-

-¡Mhm- mhm!- Iruka se aclaro la garganta y alzo solo un poco la voz con el ceño ligeramente fruncido interrumpiendo al rubio hiperactivo, ese chico necesitaba una seria clase acerca del disimulo si no quería que los aldeanos le criticasen por ser irrespetuoso con Lord Hokague aun siendo su hijo, Minato se limito a sonreir un poco antes de ver a Iruka con la disculpa en los ojos, Naruto callo fastidiado- Lord Hokague Naruto ha pintado el monumento a los Hokagues- Hubo un silencio repentino interrumpido por una sonidito al aire de Naruto, después de segundos Iruka añadio- otra vez...- Ante eso el Rayo amarillo suspiro como si estuviese acostumbrado a ello y hablo con un tono indulgente.

-Ah, eso es un problema, en mi opinión el tiempo y la energía de sobra que tiene Naruto es perfecta para que limpie todos y cada uno de los rostros del monumento...- El efecto de esas palabras fue inmediato, Naruto salto en su lugar moviendo sus gogles en el proceso y frunciendo el ceño mientras se quejaba a voz abierta.

-¡Estas loco me tomara lo que resta de la mañana!- El sensei castaño tuvo que reprimir el deseo de golpear a Naruto por su imprudencia, sabia que eran padre e hijo pero una parte de el no podía concebir que mostrara tan poco respeto al Hokague de Konoha, aun cuando proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que quería ser el proximo, como siempre Yondaime sama ni se inmuto por sus gritos, se limito a mirar a Iruka con indulgencia antes de hablar.

-Creo que tengo que hablar con Naruto a solas...- El sensei entendió la indirecta haciendo una reverencia antes de irse, entonces ambos se quedaron solos, Naruto sonrió mientras se acercaba de a saltos al escritorio.

-Bueno ya se fue el sensei, ahora si me puedo ir ¿verdad?- Minato suspiro, sabia perfectamente por que Naruto estaba causando alboroto, a lo largo de los años aprendió muchas cosas, una de las que mas frecuentaba era que su hijo cometía jugarretas por dos razones principales, ya fuese por diversión o aburrimiento que tenían como fin llamar la atención o en su defecto por preocupación, mirando el día que era no le extraño que fuese la segunda opción, el mejor que nadie sabia que Naruto llevaba reprobadas dos pruebas de examen final de la academia la cual consistía en hacer un simple bunshin, un reto fácil para cualquier Gennin, aunque su hijo no podía dominar la técnica debido al rollo del Kyubii, y lentamente lo que Minato sospecho se convirtió en una realidad, el chakra de Naruto era muy inestable, salia a cantidades impresionantes aun cuando no se requería de el en un jutsu sencillo, al ser tanto era mas difícil de modelar y por ende hacia que su hijo fracasase aun con sus enormes esfuerzos.

Ya le había dicho el director de la academia que el podría pasar a Naruto sin problemas, en esa ocasión Minato no supo si sentirse ofendido o decepcionado de ese hombre, era obvio que estaba de lame culos con ese "amable" ofrecimiento y apesar de haber sido una propuesta "interesante" el jamas se habría permitido hacer eso, en primera por que iba en contra de sus principios y en segunda por que Naruto jamas se lo perdonaría si se enteraba, pues desde pequeño tenia el tabú de ser su hijo. Minato sabia que Naruto no desconocía de la hipocresía de los aldeanos para con el, de hecho incluso parecía aceptarla a veces, de mala gana pero lo hacia siempre apretando los puños cuando alguien le hablaba respetuosamente en su presencia, ser su hijo le había autoimpuesto un peso de responsabilidad mayor del que podía llevar en ese momento y creó un comentario que englobaba casi todos los insultos hacia el " Ese chico tan problematico no merecer ser el hijo de alguien como Lord Hokague..."

Ya de por si hubo mucho revuelo cuando se anuncio por Sarutobi que Yondaime Hokague seria relevado de su puesto hasta nuevo aviso, para toda la población fue una noticia alarmante y preocupante que desencadeno muchas ideas despreciables hacia Naruto y muchas otras compasivas hacia Minato, es como si le gente simplemente expresase "Por culpa del Kyubi no Kitsune Yondaime sama ha sido relevado y tiene cargar con el..." ¡Que ignorantes podían ser los aldeanos! A Minato no le cabía duda, sin embargo siempre puso el ejemplo a su hijo pasando de los comentarios o sonrisas hipócritas que le dedicaban a ambos y Naruto aprendió de su fortaleza, sin embargo había terrenos donde el no podía ingresar, un claro ejemplo era intentar hacer que Naruto sacara menos chakra, eso el debía conseguirlo con mucha practica y esfuerzo, pero su hijo era muy desesperado y alegaba que si no estaba el presente no se concentraba fácilmente, lamentablemente Minato no podía entrenarlo todos los días, de hecho casi nunca entrenaba con el y las pocas veces que lo hacia prefería enseñarle técnicas que requiriesen mas chakra y no se le dificultasen tanto, aunque lamentablemente su hijo tampoco sabia moldear bien el chakra, suspiro mirando al chico que aun le sonreia radiante esperando un "Si, vete" y se obligo así mismo a no cumplir su caprichosa decisión.

-No, tienes que limpiar esas estatuas y prepararte para tu examen...-El efecto de esas palabras fue instantaneo, Naruto hizo un puchero mientras negaba de forma obstinada.

-¡No me dara tiempo papá, dile a alguien que lo limpie solo por esta vez...!- Minato suspiro negando y le hablo con suavidad.

-Nunca he hecho eso y no veo razon para empezar a hacerlo, mejor sera que te apures...- Volvió su vista a unos papeleos esperando que eso hubiese funcionado pero Naruto volvió a hablar, la voz de su hijo se había vuelto sospechosamente animosa.

-¡Hey, pa! ¿Si limpio el monumento y no llego a la academia me puedo quedar contigo en la oficina...?- A veces la paciente dulzura tenia un limite, Minato hablo solo un poco incrédulo ante eso.

-Naruto no es un premio, es un castigo...- Derrotado, su hijo bajo la vista medio fastidiado y medio depresivo, eso pudo con el, sonrió indulgentemente y dejo los sellos que estaba revisando para hablarle intentando levantarle el animo- Hey se me ocurre una idea, si limpias el monumento Hokague y vas a la academia podemos ir a Ichiraku en la noche...- Todo sucedió como el Rayo amarillo lo predijo, la cara de Naruto se ilumino y su sonrisa se volvio destellante de alegría mientras exclamaba felizmente de un salto.

-¡Yeah! ¡Ichiraku's manda!- Minato asintió con una sonrisa serena deteniendo su marcha justo antes de salir de la oficina.

-Suerte en tu examen campeón...- Orgulloso, observo como lejos de deprimirse su hijo asentía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la señal de la victoria en la mano.

-¡Thank you!- Dicho esto Naruto salio de la habitación dejando a Minato completamente solo, suspiro mirando a la estancia vacia ligeramente precupado a sabiendas que tanto el como Naruto tenían el mismo deseo desesperado de verle aprobar, pero el era el Hokague de la hoja y no podía seguirle ni acompañarle a la academia en su ultimo día, llegaría al final de clases cuando anunciaran a los graduados y esperaría con todo su corazón verlo esta vez en la fila de chicos con su bandana en la frente, suspiro quitandose ese pensamiento de encima, sello el ultimo tratado de la mesa y paso a su siguiente tarea, tomo un portafolios que habia dentro de un cajón del escritorio y lo abrió viendo ahí la información de los veinte estudiantes que aspiraban a Gennin ese día, de entro esos solo nueve lo conseguirían, el como Hokague se tomaba la libertad de leer sus expedientes y mirar sus habilidades, al final de ese día seleccionaba a los nueve que si pasaron y luego procedia a formar equipos en base a su fortaleca, después haría una reunión con los senseis y entre ellos decidirian cuales serian las modificaciones pertinentes, suspiro con suavidad, esperando ver entre esos nueve a su hijo Naruto...

[+]

Cuando Naruto salio de la oficina de su padre se obligo a obedecerlo, pero no por que el lo ordenaba, ¡Todo lo hacia por el ramen! Con experiencia adquirida se dirigió al cuarto que mas visitaba cuando estaba ahí después de la oficina del Hokague el cual era el salón de consergeria, de ahí tomo un estropajo, una esponja y un trapo humedo, los hecho en un bote y añadio jabon concetrado antes de salir, ya afuera encontraria la llave de agua para limpiar los rostros de esos disque famosos "Hokagues", el seria mejor que todos ellos, ese era su sueño e incluso quería superar a su padre, sabia que esa era un posibilidad muy lejana pero el siempre lucharia por ser su sucesor. Apesar de ser una papa en bunshin y Jutsus sencillos su padre ya le habia instruido en dos tecnicas avanzadas que sus compañeros ni soñaban con conocer, aunque, como todo lo bueno tenia su defecto y era que aun no las dominaba del todo.

Con las invocaciones tenia el puñetero problema de sacar solo renacuajos y con el Rasengan...bueno después de explotar la enorme cantidad de chakra que no pudo controlar en una bola uniforme tres veces en un mismo día y casi perder el brazo su padre le prohibió estrictamente no intentar perfeccionar esa tecnica si el no estaba presente en los entrenamientos, el sabia que no tenia control del chakra por el estupido Kyubi pero no encontraba soluciones faciles y se frustraba mucho, razon por la cual siempre causaba alborotos, suspiro apesadumbrado pero después negó con la cabeza (No, animate, a papa no le agrada verte triste y suficiente tiene con los Hipocritas que ya de por si le han mirado con lastima...).

Dicho esto se obligo a sonreir, Naruto sabia que los aldeanos le odiaban profundamente por el zorro, mas nunca se lo dijeron y el no les iba a hacer saber que conocía del "secreto" , se sentía especialmente fastidiado cuando eran amables con el enfrente de su padre o le miraban de forma lastimera como si compadeciesen que el "Gran Yondaime Hokague" cargase con el, el sabia que mentían, el jamas seria una carga para su papa, de eso no había duda y nunca la habría, aun con todo eso siempre se deprimía cuando les escuchaba escondido entre las sombras diciendo el usual "Mira que cargar con un hijo tan problemático..." o "Ese niño solo limita sus grandes capacidades...", Naruto nunca lo demostraba para no preocupar a su padre y de esa forma aprendió algo, una regla general que se había auto impuesto para no confiar fácilmente en los aldeanos: Los adultos eran hipócritas.

Sin importar cual era el contexto o situación siempre eran los adultos quienes se portaban hipotéticamente, sonriendo le y diciendole "Buenos días Naruto" cuando El rayo amarillo estaba ahí, eso si que era desesperante y habría preferido mil y un veces que le diesen una patada en el culo a aguantar sus caras forzadas, al final Naruto no prentendia hacerles caso, prefería seguir el ejemplo de su padre, sin embargo hubo un momento en el cual nadie creyo en el, conforme iba en la academia notaban que le daban un trato diferente, y no precisamente por ser el hijo del Hokague si no por algo peor, por ser el inutil Kyubi no Kitsune que le estorbaba al gran Yondaime Hokague, mencionar eso era tabu para el, y con eso nació su segunda determinación en la vida aparte de ser el mejor, volverse el mejor Hokague de todos, callar la boca de todos aquellos que le herían a ambos y hacer que su padre fuese la persona mas orgullosa de su hijo algun día (Aunque me falta mucho para eso...) se recordo con fastidio, suspiro recordandose que no tenia tiempo para perderlo y comenzo a caminar hacia el monumento, ya casi en la salida miro a un guardia que le veia con cierto desprecio, suspiro molesto mientras preguntaba algo que había notado hacia poco.

-¿Hey señor, donde esta Iruka sensei?- El contesto despues de un debato interno, no se molesto en ocultar la irritacion en su voz, aunque no le falto al respeto de forma verbal estando a solo unas oficinas del Yondaime.

-No se niño...-Naruto no se inmuto ante la respuesta tan desagradable que le envio, paso de lado y fue hacia el grifo para llenarlo de agua y disponerse a limpiar los rostros, miro la amplia pared que tenia dentro de si y aun lado las fastidiosas escaleras, observo a ambos lados como vigilando que nadie lo viese, miro hacia la ventana del despacho pero su padre brillaba por su ausencia, sonrió dandose confianza ( Venga, esta vez podras a hacerlo, después de todo me lo ha enseñado papa y he practido, yo puedo, yo puedo...) Dirigio su vista hacia el objetivo y se dio valor, respiro hondo mientras mandaba su chakra a la planta de los pies de forma ferviente ( Contraelo ahí y mantenlo, contraelo y mantelo, contraelo y mantenlo...) Se dio impulso y se pego a la pared a un metro, sonrió fascinado al notar como estaba caminado en esta, siguio a pasitos disfrutando de la experiencia con el bote en pocision para no tirar el agua, sin embargo a solo dos metros algo fallo, un estornudo le hizo trasbillar dos pasos y en su afán de mantenerse en pie mando mas chakra del necesario cayendo en un salto azul al suelo, solto un amargo quejido mientras sentía el bote jabonoso golpearle en la cabeza y sus ropas mojadas, Naruto había caído.

Después de ese penoso accidente ( al cual agradezco que Papá no me haya descubierto) tuvo que ir por las cosas otra vez, subir las escaleras, lavar el monumento y pirrar a su casa para bañarse y llegar a tiempo a la academia, sabia que no lo lograría pero al menos llegaría al examen y ya estaba acostumbrado a los constantes regaños de Iruka sensei. Luego de una ducha reparadora y de haber cambiado sus ropas por unas exactamente iguales pero secas corrió como desalmado a la academia, como lo preevio llego tarde pero no demasiado para el examen, ignoro las miradas hostiles que le enviaron varios Chunnin de guardia que había por ahí y que no le detuvieron por temor, suspiro antes de entrar y abrió la puerta con sigilosa lentitud esperando que Iruka sensei quien escribía en el pizarron y hablaba de lo que explicaba no notase su llegada, al hacerlo todos le miraron atentamente, algunos sonriendo con burla, otros esperando a ver que pasaba y algunos ignorandolo por completo, sonrio aguantando una risita cuando cerro la puerta convencido de haber pasado inadvertido, por su puesto eso no sucedió.

-¿Naruto por que no pides permiso para pasar...?- Las risas de algunos compañeros no se hicieron esperar, Naruto no dejo que le afectase, mas bien no lo mostro, soltó una sonrisa burlesca y rasco su cabeza excusando su deseo de engañar a Iruka quien ya se había volteado con el gis en mano.

-Sensei parecía tan concentrado que por un momento no quise interrumpirlo...- Dijo haciendose el chistoso, Iruka rodó los ojos, le habría regañado mas fuertemente de no ser por que estaba consiente de que el venia de estar con Lord Hokague, viendo al fin que el había llegado procedio a poner el "pree-examen", guardo el libro y sonrió.

-A que detalle, Naruto quedate aquí y los demás vengan, armen una fila, haremos la ultima practica antes del examen de hoy, después ira cada uno a la habitación contigua donde yo y un compañero les calificaremos, armen una fila ahora...- Los alumnos comenzaron a formarse por orden de lista enfrente del salón mientras Iruka tomaba una lista del escritorio, Naruto sonrió dandoze confianza aunque se sentía un poco nervioso, claro que no lo demostro (Bien, para el bunshin solo debo concentrarme y...) Naruto noto como Sakura chan pasaba enfrente con una sonrisa confiada, sonrio sin evitarlo al verla, era tan bella. Después de unos momentos paso Sasuke Uchiha, un chico arrogante y antipático que Naruto detestaba de a montones, como siempre completo su jutsu a la perfección, Naruto rodo los ojos, si tan solo el idiota fallara una vez...- Naruto pasa-

Eso le hizo despertar, sonrió mientras se ajustaba los googles y pasaba en frente, concentración denotaba su rostro ceñudo, algunos le veían expectantes y otros sin interes como si supieran el resultado, ante eso Naruto repitio las palabras del sensei en su mente ( canaliza el chakra y concentralo corporeamente, canaliza y...) No dio resultado, de antemano lo supo despues de Gritar "Bunshin no Jutsu" y sentir como su chakra se manifestaba de manera deforme, el resultado era un Naruto débil y palido tirado en el suelo, un Naruto patético. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, Iruka suspiro apesadumbrado intentando acallar a los alumnos, como lo previoo el rubio tuvo una actitud predecible.

-¡Oh, callense!¡ Solo fue el calentamiento, aquí viene el de a de veras!- Esta vez Naruto se puso en pocision concentrado chakra y con fuerza intento moldearlo, era mucho, Iruka casi podía verlo como látigos bailando alrededor de el, esto tuvo el efecto deseado en sus compañeros, callaron sorprendidos o incluso asustados, Iruka sabia de algunos comentarios que sus padres seguramente les dijeron, Naruto por su parte adjunto un poco mas sintiendo como su chakra bailaba en su cuerpo, en una danza grácil, fluía con total facilidad y resalía como latigos encrispandole el cabello, hizo un ultimo esfuerzo mientras gritaba nuevamente- ¡Bunshin no jutsu!- Una gran nube de humo inundo el lugar, todo estaba en silencio, Naruto esperaba expectante junto a los demás, Iruka alejaba el humo haciendo aire con la carpeta, y después de unos segundos vieron en el suelo a un Naruto tan enfermo como el anterior, las risas no se hicieron omitieron mientras Naruto se sentía frustrado internamente ( ¿Por que, como le hare para ese estúpido examen?)

-Bien, ya basta de eso, uhm. Te recomiendo practicar un poco en la hora libre antes del examen, ahora el siguiente...- Naruto se fue bastante enfadado a su lugar, estaba harto de fallar y ser el unico que había reprobado a gennin dos veces, y no aceptaría una tercera, eso jamas, cuando la hora de descanso antes del examen llego corrió a la parte trasera de la escuela alejandose de todos para practicar, lamentablemente no estaba teniendo buenos resultados, un Naruto quedaba muy alto, el otro medio gordo, uno parecía enfermo y aquel otro tenia las facciones raras, todos siempre con un defecto que no le convencía, pero no se iba a rendir así le costase la vida sacar el bunshin perfecto, siguió intentado hasta que el timbre le interrumpio ( Mierda, bueno mejor me voy...) pateo su ultimo patetico clon haciendolo desaparecer en una nube de humo, después llego con sus compañeros formados en una fila esperando por entrar, usualmente estaría haciendo al tonto con Kiba, Shikamaru o Chouji pero estaba demasiado tenso para hablar por lo cual se concentro mientras pudo sintiéndose repentinamente cansado.

Conforme llamaban a los primeros estos entraban nerviosos o con cierto pánico pero al final todos salían exhibiendo su bandana ya fuese en la frente, la cabeza, como cinturón o en el brazo, Naruto suspiro tomando aire (lo lograre, se que puedo hacerlo...) pero por alguna razon tenia cierto miedo, suspiro nuevamente esperando como en una lenta tortura, luego de minutos le llamaron, se ajusto los googles deseandose suerte ya que nadie se molesto en hacerlo y paso a la habitación, ahí estaba solo una mesa con bandanas para la cabeza, enfrente de el estaban su sensei Iruka y un chico que nunca antes había visto, Iruka se paro al instante.

-Hola Naruto, el es Mizuki, otro sensei que me ayudara en la prueba...- El chico Mizuki le mando una sonrisa que Naruto no supo decifrar, es decir aparte de su padre e Iruka sensei todos los demas adultos formaban parte de los Hipocritas, negó apartando ese pensamiento ( Deja de hacer al tonto y concentrante...)- Bien, ahora intenta hacer un Bunshin, suerte...- Naruto agradeció silenciosamente el deseo de su sensei y se concentro deseando que el bunshin saliese bien, lamentablemente sentía muy poco chakra dentro de si, aun con todo eso le echo todas las ganas gritando un sonoro "Bunshin no jutsu", cuando el humo se disipo el resultado fue aun mas patético que los anteriores, Naruto maldijo mientras Iruka le veia con indulgencia y Mizuki apenas sonreia.

-Ah, eso fue solo un calentamiento, ahora voy en serio...- Pero el resultado fue el mismo, después de cuatro repeticiones en las cuales Naruto ya no podía si quiera juntar chakra Iruka suspiro tristemente.

-Naruto yo creo que no, intentalo dentro de tres meses después de retomar el ultimo curso...-Naruto apreto los puños solo mostrando un poco su enorme molestia sin entender por que nunca lograba conseguir hacer ese maldito Jutsu, iba a maldecir al imbécil que lo creo cuando la voz apacible de Mizuki irrumpió en la habitación.

-Oye se ha esforzado mucho, quizas deberíamos...-Bastante impresionado por ello Naruto observo los nulos intentos de Mizuki por ayudarle pero Iruka sensei negó alegando que no dejaría a Naruto hacer de Gennin si no lo ganaba por si mismo, Naruto respetaba eso pero no pudo evitar dejar su mascarada por un momento, lleno de furia hacia si mismo y el estupido Kyubi salio corriendo de ahí y se escondio en algun lugar recondito del bosque para que nadie lo molestase, internamente solo pedía que su padre no lo encontrara en un buen rato...

[+]

En el momento en el cual Minato escucho que su hijo había fallado y escapado a algun lugar del bosque maldijo por lo bajo, había ido a visitarle esperando verlo junto a los demas chicos o en el peor de los casos debajo del arbol que había en la escuela donde usualmente se columpiaba cuando estaba solo, mientras estuvo ahí saludo a algunos shinobis de su generación, Shikaku e Inoichi hablaban acerca de sus hijos y la unión de su equipo comuna referencia a la hora de formar los equipos, Minato asintió prometiendo les tener en cuenta al trió dinámico ShikaInoChou, sin embargo no vio a Naruto. Por las miradas de lastima que le enviaron algunos cuando creían que no les veía intuyo que su pequeño se había metido en problemas por lo que ya algo preocupado le pregunto a Iruka donde estaba, su respuesta le hizo suspirar molesto por no haber llegado antes, pero había tenido unas cartas de ultimo minuto, enseguida un puñado de chunnins se ofrecieron a ayudarle "amablemente" a lo que el declino casi sonando grosero o mas bien mas serio de lo usual, a una velocidad vertiginosa busco en los lugares mas comunes hasta que un comunicado del sensei castaño le hizo saber que estaba en el bosque y que Mizuki ya había ido a buscarlo cuando intento detenerlo.

Se apresuro rápidamente sin usar la transportación espacio-tiempo, no creía que fuese necesario seguir gastando chakra si ya estaba detrás de el uno de los senseis, lamentablemente las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control, a medio camino del bosque se encontró con Iruka, se veía sudado y con la mirada llena de preocupación, ahí le explico que Naruto había robado los pergaminos secretos de la torre Hokague que contenían Jutsus prohibidos, eso tenia sentido, al estar tan preocupado por saber donde estaba no contemplo la posibilidad que el fuese buscarlo hasta alla dado que pensó estaría demasiado deprimido para hacerlo y ahí fue cuando su hijo aprovecho, pero Minato conocía a Naruto y sabia que debía tener una buena razon para haber cometido ese acto, o al menos esperaba eso y que no fuese una broma ( No, no puede ser el caso por que no habría armado tanto jaleo...), observo el cielo con matices anaranjados y le pidio a Iruka que fuera hacia la izquierda mientras el iba ala derecha y que se comunicara con una invocación de rana, el tutor asintió con la rana en hombro, no hacia falta decir que ya algunos chunnin y Jounnin se habían unido a la busqueda pero con suerte nadie encontraría a su hijo antes que el.

Siguió en su camino con firmeza esperando encontrarlo solo en la cerca del bosque prohibido por que si no era así y el se había atrevido a entrar... (Vas a conocerme Naruto...). Se apresuro mas con ese pensamiento esperando que su hijo no haya cometido una tontería por una simple prueba aunque algo le olía mal de todo aquello, como si hubiese una tercera parte escondida en todo el problema, si era así y tenia que ver con el problema de Naruto o peor aun era la causa entonces... (Entonces tendrás que vertelas conmigo...), dio un salto mas pocisionandose enfrente de la cerca que delimitaba el area del bosque prohibido sin ver rastro alguno de Naruto, suspiro pesadamente dispuesto entrar pero una señal de sello en su mano le detuvo, al parecer Iruka había encontrado a Naruto, eso le hizo sentirse solo un poco aliviado mientras se transportaba a una velocidad imposible llegando al claro donde estaba la rana de Iruka, escondido entre los arboles pudo escuchar gritos.

-¡No lo hagas Naruto, Mizuki te ha engañado...!- (Mizuki... debí saberlo) Aun con todo espero dentro de las sombras, quería saber que había pasado exactamente y ver como reaccionaba su hijo, si algo se salia de control siempre podría simplemente aparecer detras del enemigo e inmovilizarlo.

-¡No, quienes siempre te han engañado son ellos, Naruto yo se quien eres! ¡Tu eres el zorro maldito que aterrorizo a la aldea hace doce años!- Minato suspiro negando con la cabeza, le habría molestado esa declaración si Naruto desconociese lo que llevaba dentro, con su hijo a sabiendas esa declaración no pasaba a ser mas que un susurro al aire, la voz de Naruto sono esta vez, parecía furioso y tenia ligeros matices de sarcasmo en su frase.

-¡No me digas! ¡Ahora entiendo por que todos ustedes eran unos lameculos de primera estando enfrente de mi padre...!- No podía negar que era cierto aunque le sorprendió el desprecio que salia por la boca de Naruto, jamas lo había escuchado tan molesto, Mizuki sonrió soltando una risa.

-¡Bueno, pues, lo hecho a lo hecho! Ahora sera mejor que los mate a ambos, empecemos por el sensei inutil que esta en el suelo...-Minato intuyo que Iruka estaba herido, estuvo apunto de intervenir cuando escucho una frase que le descoloco por un momento.

-¡Si te atreves a tocar a mi sensei, te matare! !Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!- (¿Kage Bunshin?) Sorpresivamente fue cierto y en un segundo estuvo rodeado del algunos Narutos de entre los miles y miles que estaban en los alrededores y el claro donde se hallaba el verdadero, uno de los Narutos lo noto bastante sorprendido- ¿Papa?- Minato sonrio orgulloso por incercia, Naruto lo había echo, no solo un bunshin sino el Tajuu Kage Bunshin, una técnica a nivel Jounin, entendió mejor la situación, Naruto había sido engañado por Mizuki para obtener el pergamino y darselo, obviamente al enterarse de un Jutsu que le ayudaría en la prueba lo practico durante toda la tarde y enfrente de el, adjunto a miles de copias que ya habían empezado a golpear al traidor estaba el resultado, ahora estaba solo el con el clon corporeo de su hijo viendole sorprendido, Minato asintió complacido.

-Así es pequeño, estoy impresionado con tu nuevo Jutsu...- El clon se ruborizo un poco de manera alegre mientras rascaba su nuca, Minato sonrió, repentinamente los sonidos del traidor le interrumpieron, el clon tambien volteo, Minato soltó una risita- ¿El si que es ruidoso verdad? Mejor sera que le patees el trasero, dale una buena de mi parte...- El clon asintió radiante de alegría.

-¡Si, señor!- Dicho esto se unió a la marea de golpes que azotaba a Mizuki, después de unos cuantos minutos los clones dejaron al hombre echo trizas en el suelo y desaparecieron en una conjunta nube de humo, Minato sonrió recargado en un arbol cercano, segundos después cuando Naruto disipo sus clones tuvo una especie de flashazo extraño y repentinamente sintió una presencia.

-¿Papá?- Pudo ver a su pequeño buscandolo con la mirada, de un salto salio de su escondite cayendo enfrente de Iruka y Naruto quien le veía bastante impresionado, seguramente se había quedado sin palabras o tenia miedo de ser castigado pero Minato se limito a desmentir eso con una sonrisa serena y la señal de pulgar arriba.

-¡Bien hecho! Sera mejor que llevemos a Iruka sensei al hospital...-El asintió calmado pero sintiendose aun un poco nervioso, seguramente generaría mas problemas para su padre y mas rumores, ahora no solo lamentarían que el cuarto tuviese un hijo demonio si no tambien un ladrón ( ¡Genial! Mas problemas de imagen...). Naruto habría seguido pensando en lo malo de la situación sin escuchar la conversación alegre que llevaban su padre y el sensei de no ser por que fue Iruka quien le interrumpio con una sonrisa.

-Toma Naruto, te lo haz ganado con creces, esa técnica fue impresionante...- Cuando vio que el sensei se habia quitado su bandana y se la estaba ofreciendo se sintio extraño, descolocado, es decir, se había esforzado tanto en pasar el examen como una prueba casi platonica que cuando llego el momento no supo como reaccionar, Minato sonrio dandole una ayudadita.

-Tómala Naruto...- Naruto asintió después de un segundo sintiendose aun descolocado, se la coloco en la frente quitando sus googles con manos temblorosas, cuando lo hizo una sensación calida recorrio su interior sin poder evitarlo, y confirmo al mismo tiempo la teoría que siempre usaba para darse ánimos, su duro entrenamiento al fin había dado resultado...

[+]

Los papeles esparcidos en la mesa de la enorme habitación a dos metros de la torre Hokague hacían que le picaran los ojos, pero eso se lo había ganado por prometer cosas que no debía, después de pasar un largo rato en el Ichirakus y escuchar un detallado relato de como fue que Naruto domino el Kage Bunshin se encontraba algo cansado pero se obligo a si mismo hacer su trabajo antes de echarse a dormir en la cama de su habitación, debía avergonzarle como Hokague que se le quedaran acumulados trabajos tan sencillos pero la situación de por si ya había sido cansada ese día por lo cual podía darse sus pequeños errores humanos de vez en cuando, se rasco los ojos sacando el listado de alumnos mientras hacia el primer trio para la prueba preliminar, recordando la petición que le habían echo sus ex-compañeros tomo los expedientes de Ino Yamanka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi, los junto con un clip de oficina y fue hacia el siguiente equipo, junto y unio, paso así al menos con cuatro hasta que llego al expediente de su hijo, se tomo su tiempo para verlo sintiéndose dudoso.

Por ley siempre se ponía al chico con las mejores calificaciones junto al que tenia las peores por lo cual Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha quedaban juntos por default, ahora debía asignar a una Kunoichi con ellos, y ese era su problema, no dudaba que había muchas Kunoichis buenas que habían pasado pero en concreto quería una que fuese tranquila e inteligente, dado que entre esos dos como ya había escuchado siempre hubo una rivalidad muy insana y con alguien explosivo en el grupo su sensei tendría un ligero problema con muchos choques, ademas prefería que fuese alguien con un buen control de chakra para que se compensara el pesimo control de su pequeño, así que en pocas palabras debía hacer una elección importante, de entre las mas adecuadas encontro a Sakura Haruno, una joven muy inteligente con un excelente control de chakra, con todo eso Iruka no hacia referencias especiales hacia ella en las anotaciones, estuvo apunto de unirles pero dudo.

Ahora que recordaba Naruto nunca dejaba de hablar acerca de una chica de pelo rosa que iba e su clase y como siempre pasaba de el, Minato sabia que no podía ser partidario a la hora de formas los tríos pero habría preferido tener una candidata que le ayudase a mejorar su control de chakra en lugar de "Ignorarlo fríamente" como decía Naruto, aun con todo eso ¿Quien podría ser tan buena como Sakura Haruno en ese control? Lamentable pero cierto no creia que alguna otra o incluso algun otro compañero lograra controlar el chakra casi tan bien como ella, ya había leido al menos la mitad de los expedientes pero le faltaban algunos, algo aun no muy convencido pero obligandose a hacerlo los junto con un clip y siguio haciendo su papeleo, después tomo a dos chicos que ya bien le habían recomendado para misiones de busqueda y reconocimiento de campo de dos clanes muy influyentes, incluso le habian propuesto a los tres estudiantes adecuados para ello, tomo sus expedientes en sus manos y por un momento en su cara se poso una sonrisa, había encontrado lo que necesitaba...

[+]

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, gracias a los que me leen y continuan el curso de la historia, lamento la tardanza...


	3. El equipo 7

Hola, se que algunos se han puesto impacientes (risas) pero la historia pr algo esta marcada como Naruhina, recuerden que la paciencia apremia y aqui esta la compensacion, sin mas les dejo este capitulo, lamento la tardanza pero estoy en periodo de examenes.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**P.D: Si te gusto esta historia visita "Por tu voz lo daria todo"**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p><strong>III. El quipo siete...<strong>

* * *

><p>Esa mañana era una en las que parecía que "El sol alumbra en tu propia casa" y Naruto lo comprobó de forma eficaz, como primera cuando al despertar encontró en la mesa un ramen de Ichirakus como desayuno ( su padre siempre le dejaba algo de comer en la mesa...), después de eso se ducho y como si las cosas no fuesen suficientemente buenas encontro junto a sus gogles la bandana reglamentaria de los Gennin, la bandana que había ganado el día anterior, sonrió con emocionante satisfacción al recordar como la había conseguido y que al fin después de tres intentos fallidos consecutivos logro convertirse en Gennin gracias a sus duros esfuerzos, la porto en su frente con orgullo mientras saltaba por los tejados y techos de las casas (había aprendido que así los aldeanos no le veían y por ende no lo trataban mal) internamente se sentía muy contento y no creía que alguna cosa arruinara su buen humor. Cuando llego al salón se sentó con una sonrisa tonta de oreja a oreja, varios si no es que la mayoria le vieron muy confundidos con la miradita de "¿Que haces aquí?" Pero Naruto estaba demasiado feliz para notarlo o hacerles caso, no fue hasta que Kiba y Shikamaru se acercaron y al fin lo sacaron de su ensismamiento.<p>

-¿Naruto? ¿Que haces aquí? Creí que solo podían estar aquí hoy los que se habían convertido en Gennins...- Naruto sonrió mientras respondía de un salto a Shikamaru.

-¡Por eso estoy aquí! Me he convertido en Gennin como ustedes...- Shikamaru decidió pasar de ello después de enviarle una mirada curiosa para sentarse unas bancas mas atrás mientras murmuraba algo de "Problemático", Kiba por otra parte se quedo ahí junto a Akamaru con una sonrisa burlesca y gestos incredulos, algunos compañeros atendían a la conversación como si también tuviesen curiosidad de saber como es que el peor de la clase había pasado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-¿Si, Naruto? Que yo recuerde nunca te vi salir con la bandana en la cabeza, ¿Acaso pasaste con ayuda de tu Papi...Yondaime Hokague?- El efecto de esas palabras fue inmediato, Naruto frunció el ceño temblando de ira al instante mientras los demás soltaban el clasico "Uyyy", la tensión se olía en el ambiente, apesar de intentar no seguirle la corriente Naruto no pudo evitar saltar molesto ante su tabu mas grande.

-¡Por supuesto que no pedazo de imbécil! ¡Ayer me he ganado la bandana por mi mismo cuando le mostre a Iruka sensei un bunshin después de clases!- Kiba por su puesto no se satisfacio con esa declaración, Naruto lo sabia, no era solo Kiba, las caras de todos expresaban que tenian la misma creencia acerca de su habilidad de pasar, todos pensaban que había pasado gracias a la influencia de su padre tirando su arduo entrenamiento por la borda, el gran e influyente Hokague de la hoja, eso si que le cabreaba.

-¿Entonces no tendrías miedo de probarlo cierto? ¿Que me dices de un encuentro amistoso antes de que llegue tu niñera...?- Y ahí estaba la segunda cosa que mas odiaba, que dijeran que Iruka sensei era su niñera ( Aunque en pocas palabras tenia algo de cierto ya que lo cuidaba cuando era chico...), eso solo avivo su llama haciendolo ponerse en pose de batalla al igual que Kiba, casi podía verse a si mismo haciendo el Tajuu Kage Bunshin para golpearlo miles de veces justo como lo hizo con Mizuki, sonrio macabra mente ante ese pensamiento.

-¡Bien, te arrepentirás de haberlo deseado perro sarnoso asqueroso!-Eso bien logro ahora hacer enfadar al Inuzuka y a su perro quienes empezaron a gruñir mostrando sus crecidos caninos y arqueando la espalda en una especie de pose lobezna como si estuvieran tensados ante su presa, el ambiente del salón se habia vuelto una clase de Miniestadio entre los estudiantes ansiando ver la pelea entre el chico Inuzuka y el "perdedor" de la clase, algunos otros solo se limitaban a negar con la cabeza como si lo considerasen una conducta inadecuada, la tensión solo se vio cortada por un grito que resono en toda el aula llamandoles la atención.

-¡Buenos dias chicos, sientense!- Todos parecieron tan impresionados como Naruto al ver como Iruka sensei entro como si nada al salón sin darse cuenta de la pelea que estuvo apunto de suscitarse, al instante todos volvieron a su lugar incluyendo al rubio no sin antes recibir una amenaza del Inuzuka quien hizo una señal de corte de cuello hacia el, Naruto rodo los ojos, ciertamente no entendía cual era el puñetero problema de Kiba pero ya había pasado a amargarle la mañana y empezaba a desagradarle su actitud, se sento en el unico lugar disponible a unos dos metros de Sasuke Uchiha mientras pensaba en como hacerle una buena, después vio a Sakura Haruno, la chica del cabello rosa a la cual se sentía profundamente atraído, inmediatamente le sonrió tontamente intentando ser amable pero ella lo golpeo y le quito el lugar dejandolo en el extremo de la banca, Naruto si que sentía desesperación cada vez que Sakura junto a todas las chicas alababan o amaban a Sasuke, es decir, ¿Que tenia el de especial? (Yo soy el hijo del Hokague y no por eso me creo la gran cosa, y el tiene a todas detrás de el solo por ser misterioso y hacerse el interesante, ¡Que fastidio!), Naruto siempre odio que las chicas estuvieran tras Sasuke, en especial Sakura pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto, como siempre.

Pero quizás ese día había esperanzas por obtener un cambio, si Kami y su padre habían escuchado sus oraciones estaría en el equipo de Sakura Haruno y muy lejos de Sasuke Uchiha, no le importaba quien fuese el tercero en el equipo siempre y cuando estuviese con ella y que no fuese Sasuke, Naruto sabia que si Sakura le daba una oportunidad se llevarían mejor y podría lanzarse por ella, después de todo era un buena chico y no tenía poco atractivo (Aquí el problema para todos es que eres un perdedor...) se recordó mientras veía a Iruka explicándoles el método de selección, junto a los demas miro con nerviosismo expectante como Iruka sensei sacaba la hoja que contenía el orden de los equipos y por quienes estaban integrados, la levanto a la altura de su vista con una sonrisa y pronuncio el primer nombre antes de seguir con los otros dos, para Naruto el tiempo paso muy lento cuando dijeron su nombre, y terriblemente rápido cuando mencionaron los otros dos cayendole como un balde de agua fría.

-Equipo siete, Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyugga...- La reacción fue inmediata, primero sintió una repentina depresión al notar con quien no estaba, después salto como aceite hirviendo mirando al sensei con furia desmerecida.

-!¿Que?¡ ¡Por que tengo que estar en el mismo equipo que Sasuke teme, no hay forma de que alguien como yo haya quedado con el!- Algunas risas y expresiones malignas se oyeron en el aire, repentinamente el ambiente femenino se había vuelto asesino por alguna razon aunque no precisamente hacia el rubio, en todo caso el estaba demasiado concentrado en lo de Sasuke para poner atención, su sensei suspiro cansado.

-Ah, Naruto es costumbre poner siempre al peor de la clase con el mejor, Sasuke tiene las mejores calificaciones del curso y tu las peores, así que sera mejor que lo aceptes...- Naruto maldijo por lo bajo mientras se preguntaba si alguien le había maldecido y se recordaba preguntarle a su padre por que no le concedio el pequeñisimo favor de ponerlo con Sakura chan, la voz del teme quien raramente hablaba distrajo sus pensamientos, frio e imperturbable Sasuke hablaba para dejar las cosas claras.

-Así es, sera mejor que no te metas en mi camino...perdedor.- Naruto salto maldiciendo a los equipos de la academia y a la academia misma, aunque no se esforzó por hacer nada mas, es decir, su equipo no podía apestar mas y eso le hacia sentirse lo suficientemente cansado para no armar bronca, maldijo por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a la oficina de descanso que había en la torre Hokague, les habían dado una hora para almorzar antes de conocer a su sensei y penso en ir a robar el almuerzo de su padre como venganza, ya se conseguiría uno el, en ese momento estaba tan molesto y fastidiado que le había entrado el hambre repentina, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos volvio a la academia rápidamente y se dispuso a comer, mientras caminaba para situarse debajo del columpio donde solía sentarse en ocasiones, pero se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba ocupado, y precisamente por Sakura, eso le emociono haciendolo acercarse con sigilosa rapidez, conforme se acercaba pudo escuchar que estaba hablando con alguien.

-Escucha Hinata quiero que me ayudes por que enserio, enserio me gusta Sasuke y ya que tu estas en su equipo no quiero que ocurra un"accidente" tu entiendes, verdad...- ¿Hinata? (Ah...), Naruto la reconoció como esa chica del clan Hyugga o uno de esos clanes, pensó que si Sakura estaba ocupada seria mejor que se fuera de ahí a hacer otra cosa, prefería no inmiscuirse en los problemas de aquellas dos por mucho que quisiera estar con Sakura, supuso que era el clasico problema que todas las fans de Sasuke le pondrían en claro, ahora que Hinata estaba en el equipo de Sasuke Sakura venia a asegurarse que no intentase nada con le teme y asi mismo lo harían las demas (¡Pff! ¡Como si fuera a funcionar!), todas las chicas eran iguales y estaban detras del teme y apesar de ser extredamente rara, con Hinata seguramente era lo mismo así que no le habría sorprendido una confrontación, subio los hombros y miro la hora, faltaban al menos cinco minutos para ir al punto de encuentro con los senseis, era mejor que se apurase, tiro lo que restaba de su comida y fue al salón.

Al llegar encontro a Sasuke sentado en su misma pose aburrida de siempre esperando por el sensei, bufo volteando la cabeza a un lado de forma orgullosa mientras se unía a la espera por el sensei del equipo, después de quince minutos se harto y tomo un borrador muy sucio y lleno de tiza, no hizo caso a la mirada extraña que le mando Sasuke, ese tonto sensei suyo aprendería a no llegar tarde con eso, acomodo el borrador de modo que cayera a quien abriese la puerta y soltó una risita malévola mientras se volteaba yendo a su lugar, Sasuke se limito a rodar los ojos como si eso fuese demasiado infantil como para disfrutarlo. Pasaron al menos cinco minutos mas antes de que cayera su victima, Naruto al principio rio desternillado viendo la nube de humo generada por el gis y los tosidos cubriendo a la victima, después de unos segundos hablo burlescamente sin saber quien había caido presa de su jugarreta.

-¡Ja! ¡Eso te ha pasado por llegar tarde!- Sin embargo, amenos que su sensei fuese un enano delgaducho Naruto había cometido un error de calculo en su broma, enfoco la vista viendo un cuerpo de su talle aunque mas delgado y reconoció a la chica, estaba un poco sucia de sus ropas como si hubiese caido al suelo o la hubiesen tirado y también tenia añadido el polvo de gis en la cabeza (Es Hinata, me olvide completamente que ella tampoco había llegado)

-Ah, pe-perdón, t-tuve un inconveniente en el patio...- Naruto apesar de no conocerla nada y saber que era muy rara se sintió ligeramente culpable por su acción por lo cual se disculpo acercándose.

-Ah si , fui yo, en realidad quería cachar al sensei, me habia olvidado que faltabas tu...- Naruto espero un grito, un golpe o al menos una cara poco amable pero se encontro con una reacción rara, Hinata se sobresalto como si le temiese y se hizo un paso atras rehuyendolo totalmente.

-¡N-Na-Naruto kun! ¡N-No hay problema!- (¿Ella tiene miedo y no se molesta? No la entiendo...) Subió los hombros sentadose en una banca cercana mientras se ponia a ver el pizarron con aburrimiento, Hinata por su parte estaba sacudiendo el gis de su cabello con manos temblorosas, aveces Naruto se preguntaba si ella sufría parkinson o algo así, también tenia una extraña aficion por tartamudear aunque no era algo de lo cual debía preocuparse, después de unos segundos la escucho hablar otra vez mientras se sentaba entre ambos - Bu-Buenos días Sasuke kun...- (Y ahí esta...) Se dijo Naruto con una expresión fastidiada mientras rodaba los ojos, otra fangirl detrás del teme, y lo peor era que tendría que soportar a una que no fuese Sakura chan, suspiro apesadumbrado recordándose armar una buena cuando viese a su padre por el "favorcito" que le hizo, el resto de la ultima hora paso con Sasuke en su posición aburrida, Hinata sentada a su lado siendo rara y Naruto jugando con una tiza que había en sus dedos, cuando finalmente llego su sensei no se reprimió de gritar lo primero que se le paso por la mente.

-¡Aja! ¡Cerdo perezoso extraño! ¡¿Como te atreves a dejarnos una hora y media aquí? ¡Ya todos los equipos se fueron!- Naruto escucho un molesto "Mph" del teme y una especie de gemido asustado de Hinata, su sensei por otro lado abrió su único ojo un poco antes de suspirar molesto y hablar con una dosis de fastidio bien escondida en su pasiva voz.

-¡Ah!, el trió de hijos pródigos, bien se los dire claramente y sin rodeos. No me importa que seas el Ultimo Uchiha, ni que tu seas la heredera del Clan Hyugga ni mucho menos tener a el Hijo de Yondaime Hokague, les tratare incluso mas firmemente por ese titulo y entrenaran hasta desear no haberse graduado, podrían decir que por ahora me desagradan...- Dijo señalandolos a uno por uno, Sasuke por primera vez dejo su cara imperturbable frunciendo el ceño con expresión extrañada, Hinata bajo la mirada avergonzada y Naruto frunció el ceño molesto, ¡Valla forma de presentarse! Hasta ahora Naruto no podía deliberar sobre el, pero no parecía ser hipocrita por que le dijo que le desagradaba en su cara, eso hizo que no le odiara ( Quiza pueda llevarme bien con este sensei siempre y cuando no le grite cerdo perezoso otra vez...).  
>Después de unos minutos los cuatro llegaron a un amplio patio con un pequeño escalafón donde se sentaron, el sensei se quedo recargado en el barandal mirandoles con su unico ojo visible de forma imperturbable, después de unos segundos hablo- Bien, juguemos a conocernos. Cada uno dirá su nombre, aficiones e intereses y su sueño en la vida, así que...- Naruto le interrumpió con naciente curiosidad.<p>

-¿Sensei que hay de ti? ¿Acaso nos vas a dejar con la duda o te harás el interesante?-Ante eso el sensei peli plateado suspiro mientras Sasuke negaba con la cabeza como si creyese que ese tipo de preguntas eran una conducta inadecuada e infantil, Hinata se limito a mirar la escena con preocupación.

-Bien, soy Kakashi Hatake, tengo aficiones e intereses que no les dire y sueños que no puedo contar- Tanto Naruto como los demás notaron a la perfección su hábil intento para no contestar nada en especial, aun así no dijeron nada por temor a enfadarlo- ¿Quien sigue?

-¡Oh! ¡Yo, yo! Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, me gusta el ramen de Ichirakus y comer ramen en Ichirakus, lo que mas odio es esperar que el ramen instantaneo tenga que calentarse cinco minutos en el microondas o que papa me prohíba comer ramen de Ichiraku...- Por un momento el silencio reino y Naruto se sintió animado, era mejor darse a conocer de buena forma como disculpa ante un sensei no hipocrita y que mejor manera que ser sincero y brindar una gran sonrisa? Aunque el no pareció impresionado, de hecho siguió hablando con fastidio.

-¿Y tu sueño?- Y ahí la determinación salio a flote.

-¡Si! ¡Mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor Hokague de toda la aldea, asi la gente dejara de criticarme y comenzara a respetarme por quien soy y no por de quien provengo!- Al parecer consiguió un poco de atención con eso e incluso pudo ver otra reacción, Kakashi sensei abrio solo un poco su ojo, el rubio volteo de reojo a ver la expresión de sus amigos, Hinata se sobresalto dándole un poco la espada mientras jugaba con sus dedos y Sasuke rodo los ojos, bueno no podía hacer nada por que ellos le entendieran del todo, ante el ojo examinador del sensei la personalidad de todos ya se iba formando, suspiro apesadumbrado.

-Bien, ahora la chica Hyugga...- Cuando menciono su nombre ella dio un saltito con las mejillas enrojecidas, no le llevo ni tres segundos al sensei de cabello plateado notar de que iban las cosas con ella sentimentalmente hablando y se pregunto si pertenecia a "esa" generación. Entre los senseis en una ocasión habían estado hablando acerca de lo curioso que resultaba ver a las Kunoichis y como cada vez se interesaban mas por el físico y por los chicos que por ser buenas en su equipo o superarse rápidamente, esta conducta se quitaba conforme maduraban o iban en misiones y caían en cuenta que no todo era color de rosa, se pregunto si ella era de las pocas que se esforzaban desde el principio o pertenecia a "esa" generacion, la Hyugga respondió de forma retraída y tímida.

-M-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyugga, uhm me gusta cocinar y prensar flores, n-no me disgusta nada en particular y...mi sueño es, s-ser una d-digna heredera de mi clan y hacerme fuerte por mi misma...- Esa respuesta bien pudo sorprender al sensei un poco admirando solo por un momento su sentido de la responsabilidad ( Se siente claramente atraída hacia "Don Hokague" pero no va a dejarse llevar por sus hormonas y le da mas importancia a su responsabilidades como heredera, ¿Quien diría eso de ti Hinata? Kurenai no mentía sobre tu personalidad...), Naruto por su parte tambien se extraño un poco, no sabia que Hinata era heredera de los Hyugga ni nada por el estilo y le impresiono que no dijera algo acerca de Sasuke o que su plan en el futuro fuera estar con el, eso le hizo pensar que Hinata no era una de sus muchas acosadoras aunque no podía asegurarlo, supiro subiendo los hombros ( eso no quita que es extraña...) después llego el momento del tercero.

-Tu, el que parece no conversar mucho, es tu turno...-

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me desagradan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada, mi sueño es vengar a mi clan y ...matar a cierta persona...- Internamente Naruto se sorprendió, el jamas habría creido que el teme abarcase tal sueño y no creyo que se estuviese haciendo el interesante ya que su padre le había contado de la masacre de la familia de un tal "Sasuke Uchiha", después de eso Kakashi sensei les indico lo que sucedería al día siguiente, una prueba que consistía hasta ahora en no desayunar nada al día siguiente para no volver el estomago, genial, el no necesitaba de eso y como su padre no llegaría hasta esa tarde le anuncio a su equipo que se iría a entrenar aunque probablemente no les importase mucho, se quedo detras de el edificio de la academia aprovechando el terreno y tomo una decisión con alegría reanimada, perfeccionaría una de las dos tecnicas que aun no dominaba, si ya lo habia echo con el bunshin y Kage Bunshin ahora debía continuar las demás, su meta esta vez seria el rasengan.

Suspiro concentrándose y acumulado chakra en la mano, poco a poco pudo sentir su palma caliente como si le quemase sin llegar a lastimar y en cuestión de segundos pudo observar el chakra acumulándose hasta forma una especie de flameado azul en su palma, después venia lo mas dificil, debía moldearlo y convertirlo en una bola uniforme como si se tratase de un pequeño remolino, después debia manetenerlo y si no lograba eso, bueno se generaba la explosión en forma de remolino contra su oponente, se concentro durante minutos, se concentro en la forma que había visto en la mano de su padre cientos de veces y...

-Na-Naruto kun...-

-¡Ah!- Naruto pego un brinco por la sorpresa y sintió una pequeña onda expasiva de chakra que le recorrio el cuerpo hasta erizarle los cabellos cuando escucho a alguien hablarle, perdiendo como consecuencia el control que había tenido en su mano, el intento de rasengan que había echo se esfumo y su cabeza quedo mas puntiaguda que nunca mientras varios escalofríos desagradables recorrían su cuerpo, conocía esa voz, de hecho Hinata volvió a hablar demostrando que su presencia no había sido imaginada o alucinada, suspiro apesadumbrado preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, siendo honesto no penso que ella le seguiría y estaba tan concentrado que al haber sido llamado se desconcerto al punto de anular la tecnica, ella se acerco a pasitos temerosos.

-Pe-Perdón, no quería importunarte...- (Demasiado tarde...) Naruto trato de no colar su ligeramente fastidiado pensamiento al exterior y hablo un tanto indispuesto mientras intentaba concentrarse.

-Ah no, esta bien, ¿Que quieres?- Esperó escucharla pero no encontro nada, por un momento penso que se había ido de allí pero segundos después escucho su voz otra vez desconcentrandole, el no era el mejor en eso de concentración y con gente hablando menos, por un momento penso hacer que ella hablara con un Kage Bunshin mientras el practicaba pero eso habría sido muy maleducado así que se obligo a atender la rara conversación que estaban llevando a cabo.

-¿Ah, que e-estas practicando Naruto kun?- En realidad no sentía la necesidad de responder pero no podía ser completamente cortante con ella, es decir no le había dicho nada malo y en carne propia había sufrido ser escuchado a medias así que trato de contestar lo mejor posible aunque sin mucha emoción.

-Trataba de perfeccionar un Jutsu que me enseño mi padre pero aun no puedo lograrlo, en fin, creo que dentro de poco me ire a casa, hacerlo hoy es caso perdido...- Cuando la vio ella le rehuyo la mirada, eso extraño a Naruto, al parecer el no era el único que hablaba por educación, pero entonces ¿Por que estaba ahí hablandole? Después de otro largo silencio ella al fin pudo contestar, aveces Naruto tenia la sensación de que Hinata se quedaba sin aire o pensaba mucho lo que estaba apunto de decir y sin poder evitarlo siempre se formaban silencios muy incomodos entre ellos.

-¡Na-Naruto kun, buena suerte!-

-¿Ah?-

-Ah, y-yo, tengo que irme, pero se que podras perfeccionarlo ¡Bu-Buenas noche Naruto kun!- Sin decir nada mas Hinata desapareció de la calle corriendo a paso veloz, Naruto solo pudo enarcar una ceja viendola realmente confundido (Dios eso fue extraño) Naruto aun tenia una ceja enarcada cuando la vio voltear una vez mas antes de irse corriendo despavorida hacia quien sabe donde, negó con la cabeza volviendo a juntar chakra en su mano lentamente recordándose la forma del Rasengan ( concentrate entre mas rápido domines el rasengan mas...)

-Hola campeón...-

-!¿Ahora que?¡- Se detuvo al ver quien le habia interrumpido esta vez y su voz que habia sido realmente fastidiada paso a tener matices claros de incredulidad- ¿Papa?-

-Asi es Hormonas alborotadas, creo que estas emocional hoy ¿no es así?- Naruto rió ante eso, ya ni si quiera se preocupo por seguir entrenando o juntando chakra, viendo el cielo y ver que su padre ya se había desocupado de las labores de Hokague ese día era suficiente para saber a ciencia cierta que ya era demasiado tarde para el entrenamiento, se volteo acercándose a su progenitor mientras se estiraba sintiendose cansado.

-No, solo estaba un poco concentrado...- Minato levanto una ceja algo curioso.

-Veo que estabas con una de tus compañeras, dime ¿Como te ha ido en tu primer día?- Y eso fue un mini detonador para el rubio, instantáneamente recordó todo el día arruinado que sufrió debido a su genial idea de ponerlo con Sasuke Uchiha, fruncio el ceño dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mientras Minato rodaba los ojos al ver como su hijo le reprochaba lo que el ya se suponía.

-¡Oye por que tuviste que ponerme con Sasuke teme! ¡No te he dicho lo mucho que lo odio y detesto! ¡Ademas yo quería estar con Sakura chan, el teme solo trae problemas y me llama perdedor! Y esa costumbre que tiene de ¡Argg! Hacerse el interesante no la entiendo...- Minato decidio pararle antes de que fuese imposible entablar una conversación con el o al menos cayarle la boca, pensó que seria preferible desviar el tema de forma dócil y que no fuese muy evidente para que olvidara esa enemistia con el Uchiha.

-¿Que me dices de la otra chica y tu sensei? No puede ser tan malo...- Eso le acallo por un momento pero no tuvo una reacción que podria definirse positiva, Naruto frunció el ceño aun algo fastidiado hablándole sin ganas.

-La verdad es que nunca he hablado con ella antes y creo que es algo rara...y sombría, Kakashi sensei es un tarado que llegar tarde...- Añadió de a poco, Minato se sintió un tanto nostálgico por un momento, juzgar a la gente antes de conocerle por completo era algo que había heredado de su madre, por suerte se le quitaría con el tiempo incluso con Sasuke Uchiha, sonrió dandole animos.

-Bueno, no puedes hacer nada con ello, pero ya que van a ser compañeros por mucho tiempo podras darles una oportunidad, y con eso tambien me refiero a Sasuke...- Su hijo pareció negarlo por un segundo, finalmente le hablo con resignación.

-Como sea mañana tengo una prueba, ¿Sabes que nunca me hablaste de ella?- Minato sonrió con la idea, si conocia bien a su alumno este le enseñaría a su pequeño hijo una lección de compañerismo que no iba a olvidar, Kakashi no cesaría y mucho menos aceptaría a un grupo que fuese como el lo era en el pasado y el metodo que iba a usar al día siguiente les ayudaría a limar asperezas entre ellos, se limito a sonrei vagamente.

-Digamos que era una sorpresita para todos los gennin...-Naruto enarco una ceja de forma dudosa preguntandose a que demonios se refería su padre...

[+]

Sentada de forma solitaria contemplando el alba Hinata solto un suspiro intranquilo preguntándose como le iría en la dichosa prueba de su sensei, cuando supo que no le había tocado con su protectora Kurenai se sintió algo insegura, pues en ella tenia mas confianza por todo el apoyo que le había otorgado en el pasado, no obstante el estar en el equipo de la persona que mas admiraba valía la pena el sacrificio, ante ese pensamiento Hinata se lleno de un sinfín de emociones cálidas dentro de su pecho. Cuando Hinata escucho la noticia en el aula llena de gente se reprimió a si misma de sonreír con emoción apenas soltando un suspiro de alivio, había quedado en el equipo de la persona que mas admiraba y a quien aspiraba llegar a ser espiritualmente algun día, Hinata quería poseer su determinación, su fortaleza y sus ganas de salir adelante, Naruto era como ella un poco, Hinata lo sabia por que a menudo lo observaba a la distancia por vergüenza a ser descubierta.

En esos momentos era cuando se daba cuenta, que Naruto también vivía bajo la sombra de alguien importante, en el caso de el, el cuarto Hokague en el caso de ella, todo su clan y el jefe de este, y meramente de ambos su tabu mas grande era su padre y el sentimiento de responsabilidad por superar las expectativas de los demás, ese pensamiento siempre alento a Hinata a intentar ser amiga de Naruto, a decirle que ella sabia como se sentía y que no estaba solo y que ella tampoco quería estarlo, pero era demasiado tímida para si quiera decirle un hola y mucho menos admitir la profunda admiración que sentía hacia el así como el deseo de ser parecida a el, tal vez era algo tonto pero para Hinata observar la determinación de Naruto representaba un punto de apoyo en todo su sufrimiento.

Sobre Sasuke Uchiha Hinata solo podía decir que compadecía su soledad y quería ayudarle aunque no sabia como ( Ni si quiera puedes ayudar al chico que es similar a ti, mucho menos al que no conoces de nada...). Ademas ayudarlo abiertamente le supondría problemas con algunas compañeras, ya el día anterior había tenido que levantarse varias veces de sus empujes y amenazas para no acercarse de mas a el, Hinata no lograba entender por que ellas la criticaban antes de tiempo, era cierto que Sasuke asimilaba ser muy interesante pero ella era una joven de palabra y jamas se atrevería a quitarle a Sakura chan o a alguna otra el amor y atención que tanto querían de ese chico, la admiración que ellas emanaban hacia Sasuke le recordaba lo que ella sentía por Naruto (Aunque ellas lo aman y tu solo...le admiras) Se aclaro de forma insegura mientras jugaba con sus manos sintiendo el sol alumbrar su rostro.

Nerviosamente apretó sus manos preguntándose si seria lo suficientemente fuerte para superar esa prueba, si no seria un estorbo y si la pasaría de forma satisfactoria, ella sabia que Sasuke Uchiha era un ninja increible y no dudaba que pasara la prueba, mucho menos dudaba de Naruto, por que Hinata sabia que si fallaba el lo seguiría intentando hasta lograrlo y eventualmente lo lograría... (¡Y...yo intentare hacer lo mismo!) Se paro en un impulso con el ceño fruncido de determinación, se sentía muy nerviosa e insegura pero haría lo posible aunque fuese para no ser un estorbo, suspiro volteando y se encontro sorprendida ante la presencia de Sasuke parado detras de ella a unos centímetros de espaldas a su persona, eso la sorprendió ( ¿Hace cuanto estara aquí?), duditativa pensó en saludarle, pero después realizo que eso podria molestarlo, pero ( Debemos llevarnos mejor si seremos equipo, pero Sasuke kun no es el tipo de persona que habla mucho y se enfadara...pero quizás si descubro que le pasa puedo hacer que se lleve mejor con Naruto kun, pero...)

-¡Ahhh, que sueño!- Con un sobresalto total Hinata solto un gemido asustado haciendose hacia atras y por ende chocando de espaldas con Sasuke, avergonzada le miro pidiéndole una disculpa sintiéndose muy acalorada recordando la vergonzosa conversación que había mantenido el día anterior con Naruto, el Uchiha se limito a verla de mala forma alejandose dos pasos para volver la vista hacia el horizonte de manera profunda, Naruto ajeno a todo lo que había pasado se paro y al verlos hizo una expresión de fastidio, sin embargo se obligo a si mismo a no ser capullo e intentar ser amable con Hinata aunque sea para saludarle, ella trago saliva sintiendose apenada- Ah, hola...- Esa frase fue suficiente para hacer vibrar su corazón de emociones muy intensas, desconocidas pero algo era seguro, llenas de admiración. Le tomo mas de un minuto modular su voz para armar una respuesta entendible, en el proceso Naruto se había volteado dandole la espalda tambien.

-Bu-Bueno días Na-Naruto kun...- Naruto volteo la cabeza en su dirección bastante confundido, la había saludado por cortesía y educación al verla pero al no escuchar respuesta supuso que no valía la pena esperarla, sin embargo ella le respondió, aunque después de un largo rato, enarco una ceja al observarla con la cara oculta por su fleco y la espalda un poco encorvada como ocultándose de algo, no dijo nada solo asintió devolviendo su mirada a los bosques y maldiciéndose por ser obediente a las indicaciones de Kakashi sensei y saltarse el desayuno, después de lo que fue otro largo minuto la voz de Hinata volvió a sorprenderlo ( ¿ Seguía ahí ?)- ¡Ah! Na-naruto kun, ¿Co-como te fue co-con tu entrenamiento...?- Ante eso Naruto se pregunto por que Hinata debía dudar tanto para hablar, sin embargo no le negó una respuesta, en parte por que habría sido grosero de su parte y en parte por que se aburriría mucho si no hablaba con nadie.

-Bueno, la verdad es que al irte no me quedo nada de tiempo y mi padre llego, por eso lo interrumpí por ese día...-Naruto observo fijamente a Hinata esperando una respuesta pero ella solo siguió con la cabeza gacha y el fleco tapandole el rostro, jugaba con sus dedos de forma casi maniática, el rubio penso que estaría enferma y decidió que lo mejor seria dejar de molestarla pero después de unos cuantos segundos mas Hinata volvió a hablarle, levantando el rostro y viéndolo de reojo de vez en cuando.

-¿Y co-como es e-esa tecnica?- Eso bien logro que Naruto se fastidiase un poco al recordar que no podía dominarla, no veía el caso de explicar el nombre y esas cosas así que se limito a decir su opinión, Hinata le veia de vez en vez deseando poder ayudar.

-No importa en realidad, no la he dominado todavia, se requiere de un gran control de chakra y apesto en eso, tu misma lo haz visto...-

-Qui-quizás solo te falta, u-un poco de practica Naruto...- Algo confundido y aturdido por la interrupción le costo unos segundos asimilar que de alguna manera rara y con rodeos ella le estaba dando animos, Naruto sonrió solo un poco ante eso, es decir, Hinata seguramente sabia lo débil y patético que era en el control de chakra pero aun así le daba un poco de apoyo, ya fuese por lastima o por compromiso ( valla que es rara...), sin embargo no parecía ser hipócrita o deshonesta por lo cual tomo su comentario de buen agrado, quito la expresión fastidiada de su rostro mientras se hacia el genial para aparentar no estar preocupado.

-¡Tienes razon, un ninja tan grande como yo lo superara pronto!- Después de ese pequeña minúscula conversación no hablaron mas que para hacer algún intercambio superficial de información o comentarios sobre la tardanza del profesor o la hora que era. Durante todo ese inter Hinata, nerviosamente se preguntaba si habría una forma de ayudarle a Naruto con ese jutsu, pero para ello y entenderle tendría que saber que Jutsu era y dudaba ayudar de mucho amenos que usara su Byakugan (tonta...) Se recordo a si misma reafirmando que aun no dominaba la técnica de linea sucesoria a la perfección. Esperaba dominarla pronto para así poder ayudarles en las misiones como minimo analizando el terreno, lo que menos quería era ser un estorbo nuevamente, de forma silenciosa murmuro los sellos en su lugar mientras los efectuaba recordando la forma correcta en la cual el chakra debía fluir por su red hasta concentrarse en su ojos y liberarse con una implosion que dilataría sus vasos sanguíneos, solo esperaba no equivocarse.

Repentinamente sintió un calor muy perceptible en su ojo derecho adjunto a una sensación de latido en el mismo, no fue hasta que sintió la gota salina en su mano un minuto después que realizo lo mal que estaba haciendo el jutsu debido a la concentración y sentimientos de impotencia entremezclados en su mente lo cual no la dejo concentrarse bien, sin poder evitarlo llevo su mano al ojo izquierdo sintiendolo tan húmedo y lloroso como enrojecido, quizás inchado; un efecto secundario de una pesima ejecución del Byakugan, se reprimió de soltar lagrimas de frustración verdadera con el ojo no afectado mientras apretaba un poco el otro aliviando el ligero dolor que se mantenía constante pero que gradualmente se iría desvaneciendo.

A medio día se levanto cuando la presencia de su sensei se hizo presente, se sentía muy hambrienta pero se recordo que no podía ser un obstaculo débil para el equipo, adjunto a eso su ojo se mantenía cerrado sin poder abrirlo aun algo irritado, trato que no se notara mucho bajando la cabeza mas que de costumbre mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de su sensei, aunque estas nunca llegaron, pues fueron interrumpidas por Naruto.

-¡Aja! Llegas tres horas tarde...- Le acuso Naruto señalándolo con el dedo maleducadamente, Hinata jugo con sus dedos nerviosa mientras Sasuke rodaba los ojos, Kakashi sensei se limito a hacerse el desentendido.

-¿Yo? Juraría que es la hora acordada...- Naruto apretó el puño sintiendose bastante furioso ante eso, obviamente sus compañeros al ser tan insípidos no le recriminarían nada, Hinata era demasiado dejada para hacerlo y el rubio sabia que aun cuando el teme estuviese molesto no lo diría por orgullo, aun así no quería llevar la guerra solo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es tardisimo y me muero de hambre! ¡Llevamos esperando horas! ¿A que si Hinata?- Espontaneamente había esperado que ella le apoyara, Naruto se mordió la lengua esperando que así fuera, después de todo no había pedido apoyo del teme por que seguramente no diría nada o le haría quedar mal (Pero Hinata es una chica que se porta bien...) Ese pensamiento le hizo maldecir dado que seguramente no le ayudaría en esa situación.

-Uhm...ah...yo pi-pienso que...tal vez...llevamos u-un buen rato aquí...- Tardo al menos un minuto entero en decir esa frase, y al hacerlo tanto Naruto como Kakashi se miraron incredulos, como si no creyesen que se había atrevido a decirlo, Sasuke parecia mas bien desinteresado, después de unos segundos Naruto reaccionó aprovechando el apoyo.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Te has tardado mucho Kakashi sensei idiota!- Kakashi suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza y le daba una hojeada general a sus alumnos, después frunció un poco el ceño mientras sacaba un temporizador y les hablaba en tono serio, en parte para empezar y para callar a Naruto, cosa que funciono, pues al hablar no solo el sino tambien Sasuke y Hinata pusieron una especial atención a el como si hacerlo fuese cosa de vida o muerte.

-Vale, basta de niñerias el verdadero entrenamiento comenzara ahora...

[+]

Se que me tarde, pero tuve problemas. Bueno aqui esta el capi, grax por leer.


	4. Pelear Vs Convivir

Hola, gracias por los reviews que me regalaron y el apoyo para continuar, se que me he tardado y por eso no espero muchos reviews, despues de todo la puntualidad es una virtud bien vista en el mundo de los escritores. Sin mas les dejo aqui el cuarto capitulo.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**P.D: Si te gusto esta historia visita "Por tu voz lo daria todo"**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p><strong>IV.- Pelear Vs Convivir...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi no era un genio y tampoco gustaba de darse aires de grandeza aun cuando era famoso bajo el titulo de "Ninja que copia" aun así no podia evitar sentirse molesto y muy por encima de sus alumnos, ¡Vaya que las generaciones habían cambiado! Les había dicho que solo dos de los tres podrían pasar y eso obviamente ofuscaba a cualquiera, la meta de esa advertencia se había cumplido, lo cual era causar cierta tensión de enemistia entre el equipo, aun así siempre había la esperenza de "Tres son mejor que uno", y sin embargo, sus alumnos eran tan huecos que los dos especimenes masculinos terminaban por dejar pasar su orgullo por delante antes de recurrir al compañerismo y la chica era tan dejada que no lograba unirles por mas que tratase.<p>

¿Acaso había sido el así a su edad? Mas halla del hecho que los escondites de sus alumnos para la prueba designada eran muy fáciles de encontrar se había chocado con una gran sorpresa por parte del hijo de su sensei (Naruto Uzumaki, ofrece fastidio asegurado o le regresamos su dinero...). Y así era, pues, le confronto directamente cuando claramente indico que debían esconderse para después atacar por sorpresa, de preferencia juntos, sin embargo el hacerles trabajar en equipo seria un reto incluso mas difícil de lo que fue para el adaptarse a Rin y Óbito en un principio. Empezando por el Uchiha.

Su actitud reflejaba claramente el mensaje de "Los demas no sirven solo estorbarían", Kakashi no pudo evitar recordar un poco de el mismo en Sasuke cuando estaba en su mas tierna juventud, aun así no pretendía aceptarlo, el iba a ser el capitán de un equipo, no de solo un gennin arrogante y prepotente que se creyese mas que los demás, aunque si lo fuese momentáneamente. Naruto era todo un caso, obviamente estaba sobreactuando esa actitud de "Soy genial" para afrentarlo y distraerlo, su debilidad era confiar demasiado en si mismo al punto de ser estúpido, quería enfrentarse a el directamente y ganarle, pero no lo lograría, ninguno de ellos a menos que trabajaran en equipo e incluso si no tuviesen una oportunidad en equipo Kakashi se habría dejado quitar los cascabeles a posta con tal de unirlos. Suspiro cambiando la pagina de su libro soltando risitas de vez en cuando leía un párrafo interesante de su novela, ciertamente llevaban medio día, Naruto estaba atorado en una trampa colgando de arbol y a Sasuke lo había inmovilizado entre las raices de un matorral y la tierra dejando solo su cabeza fuera y Hinata...ahi había otra pequeña decepción.

Kakashi tenia la certeza de que ella ayudaría a limar asperezas entre ellos, es mas, su teoría era que Hinata siendo como era de tranquila e inteligente les recomendaría trabajar en equipos o algo similar, y no es que no lo hubiese echo, pero era tan tímida e insegura que a la primera negación se rindió sin saber a cual de los dos seguir para ayudar, al final aun intentando convecer el imbécil de Naruto para hacer equipo por todos los medios termino escondiendose en algun lugar entre los arboles observando todo, aunque había algo también curioso sobre Hinata. (Su ojo...) Kakashi conocía perfectamente cual era el aspecto de una mala ejecución de un justu de linea sanguinea sobre todo del tipo ocular, la picazón, el ardor, ojos llorosos...  
>Después de todo el lo vivio cuando le implantaron el Sharingan de Obito y lo uso por primera vez, aveces aplicaba mas chakra que en otras y eso causaba un desajuste que te hacia sentir malestar, en el caso de Hinata y el poderoso Byakugan los malestares eran peores, dado que al no emplear bien la técnica las venas capilares que había al rededor del ojo se ensanchaban de mas y destensaban causando una sensación de cansancio similar a cuando haces ejercicio extenuante con una extremidad y esta se cae de por si sola. En pocas palabras lo había intentando pero fallo apesar de sus esfuerzos, aunque eso no quería decir que Kakashi se decepcionara de ella como alumna, pero si habría esperado que tuviese mas confianza para alinear a ese par de tarados.<p>

Escucho un ruido no muy lejos de ahi, aproximadamente a unos 6 metros de donde tenia escondidos los dos almuerzos para sus pequeños saltamontes, suspiro repentinamente, a juzgar por el sonido de las ramas y el costalazo que vino despues Naruto se había liberado de su trampilla y sabiendo como era- si es que era como su sensei le había dicho- no tardaría mucho en encontrar los almuerzos e intentar comerlos egoistamente, negó ante eso algo fastidiado mientras guardaba su libro momentáneamente ( Ire a ver que hace ese tarado...) y sin decir nada o dar señas de algo desaparecio en una nube de humo para reaparecer a varios metros de distancia de donde estaba Naruto...

[+]

Hinata se detuvo debajo de la sombra de un árbol entre constantes jadeos y su respiración agitada, había visto como el sensei desapareció en una cortina de humo y atacada por la Paranoia corrió hacia otro lugar para esconderse, aun jadeando por el cansancio se recargo en el arbol restregandose un poco el ojo, ya estaba mejor aunque aun así no podía abrirlo con libertad, eso le hizo recordar lo fastidiado que había estado el día.

Cuando el sensei les había dicho que solo dos de los tres pasarian la prueba, inconsientemente deseo que fuesen ella y Naruto, claro, después se avergonzó y sintió muy culpable por ese pensamiento, dado que Sasuke san merecía tanto como ella y Naruto o mas ser un gennin, de hecho lo mas lógico habría sido que ella fuese la eliminada, eso la hizo sentirse muy triste consigo misma, era una realidad muy grande por lo cual no debia esperar nada, aun así vio nacer un poco de esperanza cuando el Sensei se fue, el había dicho "Usen los metodos necesarios", es decir, nunca se paro para hablar en singular, siempre se refirió a ellos como un todo y Hinata entendió eso como el objetivo de trabajar en equipo, por lo tanto al momento de estar solos deshizo el tenso ambiente que se había creado entre los chicos hablando con voz apenas audible. Por un momento penso en dirigirse a ambos pero despues negó, es decir, ¿Quien era ella para mandar a Sasuke o Naruto?, sobre todo a Sasuke quien no parecia necesitar ayuda, supuso que tal vez si convencía a Naruto juntos podrían convencer a Sasuke por lo cual hablo con el rubio directamente.

-Uhm...cre-creo que deberíamos trabajar en equipo con Sasuke san, Na-Naruto kun...- No funciono de mucho. Para empezar Sasuke ya les había dado la espalda y se había ido a ocultar, Naruto por su parte se encargo de fruncir el ceño negando hacia Hinata, le contesto de una forma muy ruda que internamente la lastimo.

-¡Jamas trabajaría con ese teme en mi vida! ¡Haz eso tu si lo quieres, mi pierna tiene una cita con el trasero de Kakashi sensei...!- Y dicho esto desapareció dejandola sola, en cierta forma Hinata sabia que Naruto no estaba directamente molesto con ella pero si que no le agradaban sus opiniones por lo cual hizo nota mental de no opinar nada nuevamente, suspiro algo decaída ante eso y busco escondite cerca de la pocision de su sensei para ver sus movimientos, quizás se le caería un cascabel o...repentinamente Naruto fue afrontarlo de frente, ¡Dios que Kakashi sensei era un Jounin! Y aun así lo habia hecho, y mostro su valía con gran confianza, ante eso Hinata apreto su manga a la altura del pecho antes de suspirar, en cierta forma se sentía mejor, quizás no podría ser de ayuda pero no dudaría en intentar ayudar a Naruto o Sasuke si estos estaban en un peligro definitivo del cual no se pudiesen salvar.

¿Cuando fue que la situacion se torno en ella huyendo de su escondite? Ni si quiera le había dado tiempo de pensarlo, cuando vio que Naruto se aparto se sintió decepcionada pero no intento buscarlo con el Byakugan, no podía hacerlo. Por lo cual después de la corretiza que tuvo comenzo a caminar por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro silencioso, tenia que pensar en algo, el tiempo se agotaba y estaba harta de no hacer absolutamente nada...

-¡Hey, tu! ¡Hyugga!- Aturdida, Hinata volteo en varias direcciones con la cabeza en alto primero buscando entre los arboles y después ala altura de su vista aunque no percibio a Sasuke, quien era el dueño de la voz, por un momento pensó que estaba herido pero desecho esa idea pensando en que su voz no sonaba a alguien herido si mas bien a alguien en una pocision incomoda- Estoy abajo...- Cuando Hinata escucho eso su mirada se dirigio inconscientemente hacia el suelo enfrente de ella y ahí estaba el, de una forma que ella no penso posible la cabeza de Sasuke Uchiha sobresaliendo del suelo, en un principio se sobresalto pero al ver su expresión fastidiada entendio en cierta forma que eso no era algo que el hubiese causado y que era real.

-Ah...Sasuke san, ¿Co-Como llegaste ahí?- El Uchiha soltó un bufido con fastidio.

-Ha sido el sensei, sácame de aquí para darle una lección a ese malnacido...- Hinata se encontraba aturdida sin saber que hacer exactamente, finalmente se arrodillo mientras sacaba un Kunay de su perchera de cadera y partía la tierra alrededor de el cuidadosamente para no lastimarle, mientras lo hacia dudaba que decir ( Debería decirle que hagamos un equipo con Naruto kun...pero el y Naruto kun no se llevan bien, aunque si le digo lo de los cascabeles...). Finalmente se decidió después de un minuto sintiéndose algo preocupada por su siguiente reacción.

-Uhm...Sasuke san... Quiza deberíamos...ha-hacer un equipo con Na-Naruto kun...- Hinata noto su reacción muy a su pesar, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada que expresaba incredulidad y fastidio, algo insegura aclaro las cosas sintiéndose traicionada por su timidez- So-Solo hasta que consigamos los cascabeles, ah yo...no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres...- Finalmente dio una ultima clavada con su Kunai en el suelo antes de que el fuese capaz de salir por cuenta propia, en el proceso en el cual salia Hinata le miro expectante por una respuesta sintiendose como un cabo a la espera de una orden de un general, finalmente el hablo con el fastidio bien remarcado en su voz.

-No tiene caso, apesar de hacer equipo solo dos pasaran la prueba, no quiero que se interpongan en mi camino si de verdad quieres pasar consigue el cascabel tu misma...- Y sin avisar desapareció saltando entre los arboles, Hinata se quedo tiesa parada en su lugar, no sabia si estaba mas decepcionada por lo mediocre que eran ellos como equipo o si estaba mas decepcionada de si misma, de haber creído inconsientemente que ellos debían brindarle su apoyo cuando lo mas seguro, como decía Sasuke es que ella necesitaba mejorar, y no precisamente tendida de la mano de alguien si no con su propia fuerza y valía, justo como siempre lo hacia Naruto, con su duro entrenamiento y su espiritu para nunca aceptar la derrota, Hinata derramo lagrimas de decepción, decepción hacia ella misma y vergüenza ante su actitud tan infantil, si alguien debía salir de ese equipo era ella, bajo la cabeza sin saber que hacer mientras limpiaba de a poco las ultimas lagrimas que había en su rostro fue sido una imbecil y ganarse la enemistad de Sasuke y Naruto no seria un sorpresa, quizás podía ir con el sensei y anunciarles que ella no merecía estar ahí, si de hecho eso era lo mejor (Asi Naruto y kun y Sasuke san no pelearan mas...)

Se dirigio corriendo hacia donde había estado Kakashi dispuesto a ser atacado pero, caprichoso como era el destino le jugo una mala pasada y el sonar el timbre del temporizador que habría ese día supo que su idea llego muy tarde, que la aceptación de lo que ella debió hacer desde el principio ya no servia de nada, supo que, como siempre, para ella era demasiado tarde...

[+]

Naruto se hallaba completamente furioso, muy aparte del hecho de haber sido humillado por Kakashi sensei con su estupida "técnica secreta" de los cien mil años de oscuridad había caído en una de las trampas mas ridículas de todas y le llevo un buen rato liberarse, al punto en el cual el tiempo ya casi se había agotado, frunció bastante el ceño ante eso (¡Pero ese cabrón se va a enterar! ¡Nadie me pica el culo y sale ileso!) Empezó a correr con la intención de alcanzarlo ignorando el dolor que le causo la caida hasta que un gruñido y malestar en su estomago le detuvo haciéndole mostrar una mueca de inconformidad (Me muero de hambre...) paro un momento mirando el temporizador con alarma encima de uno de los tres postes del campo de entrenamiento y suspiro ( ¡Dios, mataría por un almuerzo de medio día...!)

Y repentinamente, como si Dios atendiera a su suplica, le alcanzo el inconfundible olor de los Onigiris y salchicha frita, quizás era un almuerzo, no, mas bien debía serlo, su olfato nunca le engañaba, sonrió embobado con la imagen mental de aquellos sagrados alimentos siendo devorados por el y con un gesto agíl se dirigió hacia la procedencia de la comida cerca de una roca con forma extraña, eran dos almuerzos grandes, sonrió con satisfacción mientras tomaba uno de los almuerzos con cara malevola, quizás no se vengaría de Kakashi sensei pero al menos le quitaría el almuerzo sin que se diese cuenta ( Ademas no creo que comer me quite mucho tiempo...) Lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente y tomo los palillos dispuesto a devorar su contenido con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Bien! ¡Que aproveche!-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...Naruto Namikaze, dime algo, ¿Tu padre no te enseño que es de mala educación robar los almuerzos de otros?- Naruto volteo en un sobresalto de asombro al ver detras de si a unos centímetros a su sensei, estaba en cunclillas con su librito abierito y su unico ojo lleno de fastidio. Tan asombrado estaba que no se molesto por aquella grave acusación hacia su progenitor, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de que siquiera pudiese responder en su defensa el Almuerzo ya había desaparecido de sus manos y se encontraba en los brazos de sensei tapado y sellado, obviamente se mostró sorprendido por la gran velocidad que poseía, misma que le había echo pasar un momento vergonzoso que involucraba un Kunay apuntando en su nuca por su misma mano. Naruto dio un respingo mientras fruncia el ceño e ignoraba la situación anterior por completo al recordar eso y la técnica "secreta" del enmascarado, el y su sensei tenían cuentas pendientes.

-¡Aja! ¡Ahora si te derrotare maldito, vamos pelea, se...!- Antes de terminar su frase con la palabra "hombre" el timbre del temporizador interrumpió su hablar, el sensei solo atino a suspirar con una extraña, mezcla de fastidio y decepción.

-Ah...no lo han logrado y por suerte para mi ya se te acabo el tiempo...- Y sin siquiera tener tiempo para prepararse Naruto se hallo inmovilizado por el y parcialmente atado a uno de los troncos que había en el campo, de hecho el de en medio, obviamente pataleo, rasguño, grito y blasfemo durante todo el proceso pero eso no le ayudo de nada, incluso lo hizo sentir peor, Kakashi por otro lado dio un estiro a su brazo, ese chiquillo si que podía ser extenuante si se lo proponía, y lo que era peor, no parecía estar ni un poco fatigado apesar de no llevar bocado (los rumores eran ciertos...bueno)

-¡Le exijo que me suelte desgraciado maldito! Ya vera cuando me libere, si no estuviese hambriento seria su fin, cuando me desate le juro que...- Kakashi rodo los ojos, ¿Acaso el crió no sabia aceptar la derrota por una vez?, No se parecia ni cinco a su maestro, (De no ser por que son como dos gotas de agua físicamente no creería que es su hijo...)

-¿Iras a decirle a tu padre?- (Objetivo conseguido) Naruto se quedo desencajado por un segundo como analizando la información recibida y procesando que insulto dar en respuesta, aunque en ese inter el sensei ya se había ido, eso le hizo forcejear con mas fuerza agotando sus energías en un repentino ataque de ira, ¡Siempre era lo mismo!

-¡No huyas!- Apenas alcanzo a decir mientras dejaba de moverse y bajaba la cabeza con molestia, se sentía exhausto y encima de eso el sensei le había atado con unas 12 vueltas a la cuerda ancha lo cual le daba cero posibilidades de moverse, (Ah no tiene caso ese cabrón...) pero negó internamente, no se quedaría sin luchar, mas aun cuando el lo humillo hablando así de su padre, forcejeo aun mas durante varios y largos minutos, después de un momento sentía el sudor resbalando por su rostro, frunció el ceño muy molesto mientras intentaba alcanza un Kunai de su perchare pero le resulto imposible, finalmente y algo desesperado empezó a drenar chakra intentado de alguna forma, que le parecio poco razonble, cortar las cuerdas. Todo fue inútil y justo cuando descanso de drenar su chakra el sensei apareció con el teme y la otra chica uno a cada lado, el parecía casi tan cabreado como el rubio y ella solo tenia inseguridad y arrepentimiento en la mirada.

Ambos se sentaron cada uno a un lado de el ante una seña del maestro, Naruto noto como Hinata le vio preocupada por un momento pero desvió la vista al instante con un gesto de sufrimiento, no se molesto en ver al teme, ese imbécil solo le haría una mueca, suspiro forcejeando sin entender nada, ¡Que se estaba desesperando de ese abrumador silencio!

-¡Kakashi sensei sera mejor que me liberes ahora!-

-Silencio, ahora que fallaron la prueba debo informarles algo...-Nadie se atrevió a interrumpirle por que por segunda vez en ese día pareció completamente serio, Naruto trago saliva viendo a sus compañeros, el teme estaba afilando su mirada en el sensei como si le retarra a perjudicarle y Hinata parecía muy indecisa y apunto de llorar, miraba a todos lados, movia sus manos y mantenía su boca cerrada, Naruto negó, ¿Por que sus compañeros eran tan callados y no daban pelea con el? Kakashi una vez captada su atención estuvo apunto de continuar, al menos hasta que fue interrumpido por la frágil voz de la Hyugga quien le vio con su unico ojo abierto, pues el otro estaba aun cerrado como si estuviese herida.

-¡Ka-Kakashi sensei, P-por favor no pe-perjudique a nadie¡- Naruto no fue el unico que se mostro sorprendido por aquel atrevimiento e incluso Hinata se sorprendió de ella misma por un momento tapando su boca, un silencio un tanto impaciente les inundo y Hinata con gesto preocupado continuo hablando mientras hacia una reverencia al sensei, el rubio le miro extraño ¿Por que hacia eso? ¿Por que disculparse por fallar cuando debía luchar por remediarlo?- Ah yo...n-no era necesaria esta pe-pelea por los cascabeles...- Los tres imitaron una mueca de duda mientras ella continuaba con la cabeza aun mas baja esperando así que ellos no notaran las repentinas lagrimas de resignación que surcaron su rostro- Yo... ellos dos merecen los cascabeles y yo...yo no...-

-Eso no importa, por que de igual manera ninguno de ustedes sera gennin jamas...- Ante eso Naruto solto una especie de bufido mientras Sasuke fruncio el ceño y su mirada se volvia fría, irremediablemente Hinata se levanto de su postura educada mirándole asombrada con su ojo sano el cual aun estaba lloroso junto al otro, si bien esto sorprendió un poco al sensei no se dejo intimidar, por que ahí había de una o de otra, o aprendían a ser un equipo o les cumplía su palabra a toda costa.

-¡De ninguna manera debes estar bromeando Kakashi sensei! ¡Tu no nos puedes hacer esto, ademas que sentido tenia hacer tu cochina prueba si al final alguien se debía sacrificar!- Dicho eso ultimo miro a Hinata por el rabillo del ojo retratando le al sensei el ejemplo, Kakashi negó con la cabeza dispuesto a hablar pero Hinata interrumpió.

-Ah...yo, e-estoy dispuesta, si alguien de-debe salir yo pu-puedo...-

-¿Nunca lo entenderán verdad?- Los tres gennins le miraron sorprendidos, cada uno a su manera, el Uchiha frió e inescrutable con una mirada amenzante, el Namikaze con el ceño completamente fruncido y la Hyugga con un gesto sorprendido y preocupado, Kakashi adquirió un tono de voz autoritario- Esta "prueba" desde el principio no fue mas que una tonta excusa con el proposito de hacerles trabajar como un EQUIPO...- Y sus facciones se suavizaron, cada uno de una forma diferente Sasuke por primera vez intervino con voz fastidiada.

-¡Pero aun cuando obtuviésemos los cascabeles había solo dos y eso usted lo sabe perfectamente!-

-Pero al menos los habrían obtenido, o que acaso ¿No lo pensaron?, ¿No se les ocurrió por que estando en la academia les dividieron en un EQUIPO? Incluso aunque hubiesen sido dos cascabeles obteniendolos lo demas no importaba, en una misión lo importante es completarla y la recompensa es en lo ultimo que se debe pensar...-

-Pero usted...- Kakashi interrumpió a Naruto.

-No, ustedes no fueron capaces de cooperar aun cuando la respuesta estaba al aire, y no por que no lo supieran si no por que no querían hacerlo, por que su enorme ego decidió por ustedes, empezando por el señor Sasuke Uchiha quien se cree mejor que los demás...- El mencionado fruncio el ceño considerablemente pero no se atrevio a arremeter contra el, ya a esas alturas y después de su segundo enfrentamiento en el cual tambien fracaso veia eso como una perdida de tiempo- Constantemente rechazaste el apoyo de tus compañeros pensando que eran un estorbo para ti y preferiste hacerlo solo...- El Uchiha no desminitio nada, solo se manetuvo en silencio con un gesto imperturbable, Naruto miro a Kakashi con cierta molestia hacia si mismo cuando le toco su regañiza.

-Tu estuviste parloteando que me derrotarías a los cuatro vientos y fuiste incapaz de mirar por una opción que claramente te ofrecio tu compañera...- Naruto probo de evitar la posible mirada de Hinata y Kakashi a toda costa, no le gustaba reconocer sus errores y sabia que no aceptar aliarse con ella cuando lo pidió fue un error grande, ademas, ¿Como entenderían ellos que el odio hacia el teme le impedía pensar en el como miembro de un equipo? (El solo es un estupido que nunca ayudaría y ella...) Naruto prefirio no pensar en ella, quizás por que no la conocía lo suficiente para criticarla.

-Mph...-Naruto solto un bufidito algo indignado, finalmente Hinata se volteo con un gemido de asombro ante la mención de su nombre por el sensei.

-Hinata fuiste la única que pensaste en un equipo pero tu personalidad y esfuerzos no dieron para intentarlo nuevamente, tu determinación no fue suficiente, en el mundo shinobi nunca debes dejar algo incompleto, ¿Entendido?- Hinata asintió con la cabeza baja sintiéndose confundida por no recibir el regaño que se merecía, es decir, ella pensaba que seria la primera eliminada y por su puesto que al no recibir un regaño tan duro como sus compañeros se sintió mal internamente, aun asi asintio para no molestar a su sensei.

-Si...- Dicho eso ultimo el sensei suspiro sintiéndose cansado mientras se recordaba no tener mas de una generación de alumnos, saco los almuerzos los cuales su amiguito rubio aspiro a robar y los tendió a la Hyugga y Sasuke, les tendió su ultima oportunidad.

-Coman algo, en vista de que fallaron y no seran Gennin jamas lo menos que puedo hacer es darles algo de comer...- Naruto lleno de asombro le miro con suplica.

-¿Pe-pero que hay de mi?- Naruto se encontro profundamente sorprendido al ver como el unico ojo visible del sensei su curvaba hacia arriba como si este esbozara una sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno ya que intentaste comerte ambos almuerzos sin considerar que no eran tuyos tu castigo sera no comer nada, y si los descubro alimetandole haré que queden los tres resagados en la academia de por vida...- Y sin mas se fue de ahí dejandoles solos, el silencio tenso que se había formado entre ellos y les impedía intentar mirarse o hablarse fue solamente interrumpido por un gruñido proveniente del estomago del rubio, Sasuke quien ya había abierto su caja rodó los ojos fastidiado, ¿Como se suponía que iba a comer con ese asno mirando fijamente su almuerzo? Hinata por su parte no se atrevió a abrir su caja, ella no lo merecía, quería darle a Naruto ese almuerzo mas que nada pero temía que por ello la descubriesen y ellos perdieran su oportunidad de ser Shinobis, después de todo con ella había un caso perdido. Sintiendose insegura miro a todos lados antes de hablar hacia Naruto, aunque le costo mucho decidirse.

-Na..Naruto kun...- Naruto volteo extrañado ante ese susurro tan sombrío que lo llamaba, había estado demasiado hambriento y preocupado por lo que ocurrido hacia solo unos minutos como para poner atención a su entorno, solo cuando volteo realizo que Hinata le hablo, rara como ella sola le miro algo roja antes de inclinarse con la caja de almuerzo abierta para el, Naruto sin saber por que se sintió muy confundido (¿Ella me ofrece su almuerzo? Pero que...) al parecer Hinata era de esas personas que nunca comprendería, de esa gente que tenia tanta amabilidad que no le importaba desvivirse por atender a los demás, y el tan, poco familiarizado con esas atenciones por casi nadie que conociese no las entendía del todo, Hinata hablo muy bajito- Ah...to-toma de mi almuerzo...-

-Pero... ¿No te importa lo que dijo el sensei? ¿Acaso te da igual estar en una academia de por vida? ¡Eso es muy raro!- Añadio el rubio como si no lograse ver otra razon por la cual ella quisiese ayudar, ante eso Hinata bajo solo un poco la vista mientras Sasuke rodaba los ojos.

-Idiota...-

-¡¿Mande? ¡El idiota entrometido eres tu!- Naruto prácticamente salto ante esa intervencion por parte de Sasuke, nadie le había invitado participar en esa rara conversación, mucho menos para insultarle solamente, penso que la pelea duraría mas pero Hinata le interrumpió, mas bien a ambos.

-Ah yo...-Ambos jovenes la miraron repentinamente fastidiados como si esperasen que lo que fuese a decir valiese la pena esa interrupción, Hinata continuo aun con la cabeza baja y la cara ardiendo de vergüenza- Y-yo te qui-quiero dar mi almuerzo por que...veras...n-no quiero que p-pases ha-hambre...- En ese momento algo dentro de Naruto se conecto y apenas entendiéndolo un poco sonrió conmovido al entender que todo ese tiempo ella quizo ser amable con el para no verle hambriento, su sorpresa fue aun mas en aumento cuando Sasuke hablo en consiguiente e internamente sintió como si el teme también hubiese cedido gracias a que Hinata decidio ceder primero, incluso pudo verse impresionado aunque jamas lo admitiría, ¡Y es que el era tan orgulloso!

-Solo come antes de que llegue el sensei, idiota...- Naruto sonreía tontamente viendolos a ambos con ojos conmovidos ante su acción, puede que no fuesen un gran equipo pero al menos no eran del todo malos con el, Hinata era rara pero buena a su modo e incluso el teme a quien siempre odio le estaba ayudando vigilando de cuando en cuando hacia el sensei, finalmente asintió con la voz medio quebrada, en cierta forma jugando pero tambien sintiendose muy conmovido.

-Gracias chicos...- Sasuke se limito a rodar los ojos mientras seguia vigilando, Naruto miro a Hinata quien le había estado ofreciendo el almuerzo, ella rehuyo su mirada extrañando le un poco, ¿Acaso se había arrepentido de su ofrecimiento?

-¿Que esperan?- El moreno volteo a verles fastidiado por su tardanza, ante eso Naruto fruncio el ceño un poco, después de todo saltar antre los tonitos de Sasuke ya era casi una reacción natural.

-¡¿Que no vez que estoy atado¡?- Eso le hizo pensar que de hecho tendrían que darle de comer en la boca para que el sensei no se enterara, justo un segundo después de haber replicado y pensado en eso volteo hacia Hinata completamente seguro de que tanto el como Sasuke se rehusarían a que alguien que no fuese ella le alimentara por que si no obviamente quien tendría que hacerlo era el teme y eso no podía ser posible, era...algo de hombres.

-Ah...¿Yo?- Hinata se sintió un poco intimidada ante la mirada que ambos le enviaron como si ella dudara de algo obvio, no es que lo dudara pues, la mirada que Naruto le había enviado cuando dijo que estaba atado le confirmo esa ligera sospecha, aun así su timidez no la dejo aceptarlo al instante, Naruto asintió ya medio desesperado sin poder evitar soltar cierta irritación en su voz.

-¡Claro! ¿Quien mas?- No fue necesario decir mas aunque Naruto noto que a Hinata le temblaba un poco la mano mientras le alcanza una bola de arroz a los labios, Naruto le dio unos mordizcos intentando no darle a ella por accidente, pero sus temblorosas manos no facilitaban mucho la tarea, finalmente después de la tercera bola de arroz Hinata pareció lo suficientemente tranquila para darle con los palillos sin temblar mientras le alcanzaba un rollo de huevo, Sasuke seguía en su tarea de vigilar mientras Naruto tragaba con dificultad debido a la cuerda, solto un pequeño gruñido cuando se sintió especialmente limitado en su capacidad para tragar la comida cosa que Hinata noto al instante.

-¿E-estas bien? ¿Qui-quieres algo de beber?- Naruto se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, es decir, ¿Como coño se dio cuenta de que le molestaba tragar? No tenia tiempo para pensarlo, Kakashi sensei podia llegar en cualquier momento.

-Ah no, mas bien dame otro rollo para que termine...- Hinata asintió mientras se lo alcanzaba sintiendose muy feliz, tan feliz como nunca había recordado estarlo, pues, tenia la oportunidad de estar con quien mas admiraba y mejor aun, parecía que tanto Sasuke como Naruto habían echo las paces con ella, al menos ya no eran hostiles e incluso parecían aceptarse solo un poco mas, sonrió ante ese pensamiento al mismo tiempo lamentando que no lograran pasar como un equipo, después de todo ahora la idea de ellos como equipo no le sonaba tan mal. Naruto trago el ultimo rollo y suspiro satisfecho, sonrió apunto de agradecerle a sus compañeros pero se vio interrumpido por el sensei y repentinamente le siguio a eso una serie de eventos que el nunca hubiese imaginado. Empezando por la segunda que le conmovio mas en ese día, cuando, después de la amenaza del sensei quien al parecer todo el tiempo estuvo enterado de que lo alimentaron Hinata se puso frente a el inmediatamente y Sasuke llego a su lado después, ambos en un gesto de protección inconsiente que lo hizo sorprender mucho pero al final le hizo sentir mejor.

La mayor sorpresa del día llego cuando su sensei mas fresco que una rosa les dijo con una especie de sonrisa burlezca debajo de esa mascara " Han pasado" y desaparecía después de "explicarles" la situación no sin antes recordarles que podrían empezar misiones desde el proximo lunes, y seguido el impresivo asombro vino la molestia, es decir, ¿Que demonios le sucedía?, ¿Para que los puso uno en contra de otro como perros y gatos si, como el dijo, al final los iba a pasar? ( Bueno pero debíamos trabajar en equipo...)

-¡Y un demonio!- Solo el pequeño gemido asustado de Hinata le hizo recordar que no estaba precisamente solo. Después de eso estaba tan feliz que deseaba celebrar por los cuatro vientos con sus amigos, amigos...la palabra salio en su mente con tanta espontaneidad que incluso se sorprendió de ello, quizás aun dudaba un poco de Sasuke, quien se había ido al instante, pero podía pensar en Hinata como una nueva amiga, aun con sus ganas de celebrar no veia como hacerlo por lo cual se limitaron a caminar por las calles hacia ningun lugar en particular, bueno, mas bien Naruto iba hacia la torre Hokague y por alguna extraña razon Hinata le seguía, aunque no le fastidiaba del todo excepto por los extenuantes silencios incomodos que siempre se formaban con ella, decidió disculparse por asustarla y dejar que sus emociones de fastidio hacia el sensei se desbordaran en palabras- Perdona...-

-Ah...e-esta bien..- Y otro arrollador silencio muerto nacio, Hinata removió nerviosamente la manga de su chaqueta pensando en que decir, se había ofrecido a acompañar a Naruto hacia la torre Hokague, seguramente para celebrar con su padre la buena noticia, Hinata deseaba acompañarle para estar con el un poco mas pero mas aun por que tenia miedo de llegar a casa, tenia miedo de llegar, ser cuestionada y nuevamente desilusionarse al notar que a nadie le parecia importante que ella lograse pasar una prueba tan fácil, miro la espalda de Naruto quien caminaba dos pasos delante de ella y al fin se decidió a hablarle, en parte por que quería conocerlo mas y en parte por que no quería pensar en esa dolorsa parte de su familia- Ah...Na-Naruto kun...yo, uhm...¿Te duelen las marcas de los brazos...?- Sabia que eso como tema de conversacion era muy pobre pero al menos hizo un intento, Naruto por su parte se sorprendió, ni si quiera el había notado que tenia marcas en los brazos por que forcejeo un buen rato ( Vaya que es observadora)

-Un poco creo...- Hinata se mordió el labio sin saber como decir lo siguiente, había estado trabajando en un ungüento medicinal desde hacia días pero no había tenido la oportunidad de probarlo y ahora podía ser un gran momento, ademas quería ayudar a Naruto, aunque su timidez no le permitió hablar hasta después de unos minutos en los cuales seleccionaba las palabras adecuadas para hablar.

-Ah...yo, uhm...te-tengo un... ¡Ungüento para el dolor!- Naruto se sobresalto un poco al oirla, ya estaban en la entrada de la torre Hokague y como siempre le sucedía al no escuchar respuesta penso que ella ya no deseaba hablar.

-¿Ah?- Naruto inevitablemente se confundio al oir eso, Hinata solo tenia la cabeza baja, no fue hasta dentro de unos segundos que entendió su intención- ¡Ah ya! Amm, bueno no me caería mal...- Ante eso Hinata sonrió llena de euforia insostenible mientras le alcanzaba el ungüento, Naruto sonrió por inercia aceptandolo y aplicandoselo mientras seguian caminando, el alivio fue inmediato y noto con sorpresa como sus heridas se cerraban en nada, sonrió ante eso- ¡Esta muy bueno Hinata!- Ante eso la peliplateada se puso mas roja que un tomate, Naruto ignoro eso mientras se paraba junto a la escaleras de la torre.

-Uh...S-si quieres puedes quedártelo...-

-¡Woah gracias! Me gusta esa idea, ah voy a...- Hinata le interrumpió, no queria importunarle y el seguramente quería estar a solas con su padre.

-Uhm yo, t-tengo que irme, A-Adios Na-Naruto kun...-

Naruto observo con el ungüento en la mano como Hinata se iba caminando lentamente hacia la dirección contraria en la cual venia, no dijo nada, se limito a ver su inseguro andar hasta que ya no fue mas que un punto borroso entre las calles de Konoha lleno de muchas interrogantes sobre su tímida compañera, ¿Por que se se había ido cuando el le iba a decir que podían pasar pero primero necesitaba decirselo al guardia? Aveces Naruto tenia la ligera sospecha de que ella no le agradaba del todo. Subio los hombros, no es que eso le lastimase especialmente pero ya le agradabe pensar en ella y Sasuke como sus amigos, aunque fuese una amistad apenas muy superficial, pero de alguna forma, así empezaban todas las amistades, ¿O no? Subio de un salto los escalones que le separaban de la oficina de su padre y abrió la puerta con soltura mientras gritaba lleno de jubilo.

-¡Hey!- Dijo naruto a modo de saludo mientras entraba, su padre suspiro mientras solataba un bolígrafo, al parecer había estado leyendo algo.

-Naruto deberías tocar la puerta...- El rubio solo subió los hombros con una sonrisa gatuna y se sentó en la ventana al lado de Minato, este le miro sonriente, por su semblante parecía que había pasado la prueba y...

- ¿Que te paso en los brazos?- Ante eso Naruto sonrió tontamente mientras rascaba su nuca al recordar.

-Ah pues, yo tuve un accidente y el sensei me ato a un tronco y como no deje de forcejear se me irritaron los brazos...- Minato sonrió un poco ante eso imaginando la situación de su hijo y conociendo a Kakashi podía esperar cualquier cosa(Me pregunto que clase de accidente habrá sido...), aun así no se encontraba preocupado por que el semblante de Naruto decía que supero la prueba, miro una vez mas los brazos de Naruto y suspiro como si no tuviese remedio.

-Bueno, que se le va hacer, ¿Por que no vas arriba a la enfermeria de la torre y le dices a una enfermera que te de algo...?- Naruto negó al instante, no solo por que ya tenia algo si no por que también detestaba lo hipocritas que podían ser los medicos que alguna vez lo llegaron a atender.

-No es necesario tengo un ungüento milagroso, me va bien...- Y dicho esto lo abrió y lo puso sobre la piel irritada curando esta a una velocidad impresionante, Minato se sorprendió, bien sabia que el Kiubby no Kitsune regenraba mas rapidamente su salud pero no creyo que de una forma tan impresionante ante la acción de cualquier medicina, Naruto volvio a sonreír-¿ Lo ves?-

-Vaya...¿De donde sacaste el ungüento hijo?- Minato volvio a sentarse en el escritorio revisando algunos papeles, Naruto sonrió con satisfaccion.

-Me lo ha regalado una compañera del equipo, por que como lo vez ya soy parte de un equipo y pasado mañana comienzo en servicio...-Minato sonrió, seguro Kakashi consiguió su cometido, lo que siguió fue un extenso monologo en el cual Naruto le recomendaba que clase de misiones quería tener desde el lunes, entre risas el asentía dandole el vuelo, aunque internamente las cosas eran diferentes, por que tendría que desprenderse de lo que mas había protegido durante todos esos años aun sí al principio recibiera misiones de rango D ya llegarian las demas y dejar ir a Naruto en una misión proponía para el soltar lo mas importante que tenia en la vida, dejarlo a la deriva solo con la vaga ilusión de verle llegar sano y salvo de sus misiones, suspiro escondiendo su preocupación con una sonrisa mientras le prometía que irían a comer Ramen ese fin de semana, esperando que sus preocupaciones se quedaran solo en eso y no en una realidad...

[+]

Bueno aqui esta, lamento muchisimo la tardanza y tambien si no salia mucho el Rayo Amarillo, Ja, desde aqui pretendo darle a la historia un giro un poquitin diferente, ya veran ustedes.


End file.
